Beyblade X Revolution
by Beywriter
Summary: A year before the Bladebreakers retire, Voltaire unleashes a plan that involves the Bladebreakers. will Voltaire succeed in his latest plan? 2007 HITS...THANK YOU ALL, THIS IS MY MOST RED FIC! Regular updates to this story! sequel soon!
1. Retirement

**Disclaimer: i do not own Beyblade and i do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if i discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Beyblade X revolution**

The crowds were shocked.  
Well at least the people who were watching the show where the Bladebreakers  
announced the next championships to be there last.  
But they had plans to stay Involved in Beyblading by starting a Beyblade  
Academy.  
"That's right so we hope you route for us even harder this year and we'll win, not for the glory of course...but for the fans" Tyson said

One of the people watching was Voltaire.  
He was annoyed of the Bladebreakers retirement.  
"Looks like we only have one shot now to achieve my latest plan.  
BORIS!"  
"Yes?"  
"Tell the others, one shot and we can't miss like we did the first time"  
"Yes my lord" Boris bowed and left the old man.  
"I may have failed with my first plan to take over the World, so now I will try my luck at taking over the World...of Beyblading."  
"I have data on the four Bitbeasts that was from a friend of mine, this time I will create Cyber Bitbeasts and this time the real Blader from the Bladebreakers will control the Cyber Bitbeast.  
In a way we'll be replacing the real one with a Cyber bitbeast one but a Cyber Bitbeast with more power.  
With The Bladebreakers doing the dirty work no one will stop me!"

"I wonder how everyone took the news" The Blond asked eating a Lasagne.  
They were in the TV Station's cafeteria.  
"We'll find out later" Ray said before someone came in.  
"Bladebreakers in here?"  
"Over here" Tyson said holding a hand up  
"You have to come to the roof...NOW!"  
They looked at each other, confused.

Kai stud up.  
"Move" he said.

On the roof the Bladebreakers looked over the edge to a crowd of people.  
"What's going on?" Kenny asked  
"Are they protesting?" The Russian asked  
"Looks like it, well I think now the only way out is by air." Ray sighed  
"LOOK ON THE ROOF!"  
a fan screamed.  
"Oh no" The American teen commented.  
"WHAT DO YOU PEOPLE WANT?" Ray yelled down.  
"WE LOVE YOU RAY!" Ray's eyes widened with shock at the comment  
"huh?"  
"You got lovers in the crowd" Tyson teased Ray who was blushing madly.  
"TYSON, YOUR AS CUTE AS A TEDDY BEAR!" Everyone burst out laughing and Tyson ducked down below the wall.  
Everyone heard engines, they looked around to see a Helicopter on the heliport.  
"The news chopper" Kenny said  
"Boys get on" the pilot said.  
They got on and the Chopper flew away.

"Fans can be demanding...perhaps we should have mentioned that on the air?" Kenny joked.  
"I think you got your answer Max" Kai pointed out.  
"I hope the crowd doesn't see and follow this thing" Ray looked out looking for the crowd of "Celebrity eating Zombies".

The Chopper touched down in the near by park where the Bladebreakers got off and ran for the safety of Tyson's house.  
They closed the doors and went into the lounge.  
"That was sure interesting" Max said collapsing on the sofa.  
"Yeah" I wonder if they'll try to attack here?" Kenny asked  
"No dice...those doors are solid Oak, there locked tight, no one can get in or out"  
"I can" Ray smirked.  
"Yeah, you can leap the wall"  
"I can also climb the tall tree and keep watch"  
"You do that" Max said joking.  
"Lets watch Tv" Tyson suggested.  
They turned on the news and were shocked to see...

Beywriter: I'm back with another fic, this has no relations to my other Revolution stories.  
Ray: Remember, its a crime not to review a story.  
Tyson: Beywriter isn't sure of when updates are possible but will update occasionally


	2. Zombies

**Disclaimer: i do not own Beyblade and i do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if i discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Beyblade X revolution**

It had only been about two hours but most of the World already knew.  
Luckily for the Bladebreakers no one except Hilary and Dai Chi who had now joined them knew were Tyson lived.  
A Crowd had gathered protesting in the park.  
They were screaming things like.  
"DON'T BREAK THE BREAKERS"  
"DON'T SPLIT THE BLADES".

"There not taking it to well are they?" Max said the obvious.  
"Why didn't you guys invite me on Tv?" Dai Chi asked  
"coz...you'd mess everything up"  
"how do you know?"  
The phone rang and Tyson picked up.  
"Hello?"  
It was Mr Dickinson.  
"Boys, are you watching Channel 12?"  
"yes...the park?"

"yes, Crowds like that are gathering over the world.  
We need you to appear at the park to answer questions of the crowd at the park"

"are you kidding?  
They'll eat us alive there.  
There a pack of Zombies"  
"Its no joke, get down to the park and do some Q and A"

"Fine"  
Tyson hung up.  
"Who was it?" Kenny asked.  
"Mr Dickinson, we have to do Q and A at the Park.  
I'll go get Ray".

Ray was up the tall tree in the garden, keeping an eye out, also keeping hidden amongst the branches.  
Ray was a master of disguise and hiding.

"Ray!"   
Ray looked down to Tyson.  
"Stand back"

Tyson did and a Ray dropped from the tree.  
"What?"  
"I am so jealous...we have to go to the park for some Q and A"  
"The Crowds will murder us out there.

I heard the phone inside, was it Mr D?"

The Brunette nodded.  
"This...will be difficult.  
I saw the crowds from the tree"

"We should use our blades to clear a path and if it happens...defence."  
"good Idea Max.  
Guys, ready your blades"

Tyson creaked open the door and peered out.  
"No one here"  
They sneaked out and went for the park, keeping an eye out for a fan.  
The noise of the crowd was loud, it was to much for Ray so he had to cover his sensitive ears.

Finally they reach the edge of the crowd.  
"Perhaps a disguise would have been better" Kai asked  
In a second it happened.  
A fan turned and hell broke loose.

"THERE THEY ARE"  
"oh no...it was nice knowing you guys, see you in heaven."Tyson said.  
They stepped back a bit.  
Luckily there was a minibus parked out on the street.  
"On the bus roof" Kai ordered.  
They climbed on the roof of the bus and the crowd surrounded it.  
Flashes surrounded them.  
Cameras blinded them.  
"STOP TALKING...SHUT UT!" Tyson yelled throwing up his arms.  
"QUIET!" Ray yelled and so did Max, the crowd quietened down.  
"thank you.  
Mr Dickinson sent us here for some Q and A...I'm not sure why though, so I have a question.

Why are you all here rallying?"  
"YOUR RETIREMENT!"  
"PLEASE DON'T"  
"Were getting a little old now don't you think?  
I'm 19!" Ray yelled.  
"TIMES CHANGE.  
GET USE TO IT!"

"BUT YOUR GOING TO STOP BEYBLADING!"

"were not...were going to start an Academy for Blading, we wont be competing in tournaments...we'll be personally training the new World Champs" Max said to the crowd.  
"you see, we will still be Beyblading but to train others"  
"Any questions?" Kai asked

silence until something they expected...happened.  
"WILL YOU MARRY ME RAY?"  
"SENSIBLE QUESTIONS" he yelled out  
"WHY ARE YOU RETIRING FROM BEING THE WORLD CHAMPS?"

"didn't we just cover that?" Dai Chi asked

"were getting to old...its time to step down" the blond said.  
"any more questions?"

silence.  
"Ok, if you don't mind...we have to practice" Tyson said.  
"MAKE A HOLE" Dai Chi asked jumping down  
"Guys, home...we have to loose them so run as fast as you can"

They ran through the crowd with Dragoon ahead.

Once they cleared the crowd they broke into a run.  
"THERE GOING HOME...FOLLOW"  
"I knew it guys...follow me, lets loose them"  
They ran through tight passages and eventually lost the crowds.

After about twenty minutes of sneaking...they were safely back at home.  
"How did it go?" Hilary asked.  
"insane...if another girl asks me that question, I swear I'll scream"  
"lemme guess another girl asked him to marry her?"

Max nodded.  
Suddenly the phone wrung and Ray answered.  
"hello?"  
"I hear your looking for a building to set-up a Beyblading Academy"

"Yes, that's right"  
"We have the perfect building for you...would you like to come down and investigate?"  
"Hold on.  
Hey., guys...there's a guy on the phone saying that they have the perfect place for the Academy."  
"Really?" Tyson snatched the phone from Ray's hand.  
"Hey, you could have asked"  
"sorry.  
hi...this is Tyson"  
"Hello, as I was saying to your friend we have a perfect place for your academy.  
We can fit you in, in one month."  
"why so long?"  
"were busy and we guess your training for the tournament ahead"  
"ok, next month"  
"15th of March sound good?"  
"15th of March is good"  
"hey wait, that's my birthday"  
"Sorry again bud.  
no...how about the 17th?"

"Ok the 17th sounds good.  
Come to 18th Park Avenue at 10am"  
Boris smirked.  
The voice changer worked.  
"Sir, were ready to begin the final test on the Xbeasts" a scientist said  
"I'm coming"

Boris left the room to join Voltaire and Scientists.  
"DrigerX and DranzerX is ready to test sir"  
"Begin"  
two Robot shooters fired a gold coloured and red coloured Beyblade.  
They hit the dish and went after each other attacking, each beyblade mimicking the attacks of Dranzer and Driger.

"SUMMON THE BITBEASTS" Boris ordered.  
A beam of light erupted from each Beyblade.  
Two years of work were paying off.  
The Data collected from the Island and Spy's maybe old but they were probably still more powerful than the original thing.  
They looked identical to the real thing but with way more power.  
The "X" Beasts attacked each other again and again until a tie.  
"Perfect...all we need now is the Bladebreakers"  
"They wont willingly give up their own bitbeasts" Boris said to Voltaire.  
"I know that...we have to brainwash them and hypnotize them to make them work for US!"

Author note

Beywriter: ok, so I guess now you sort of know the plot...if you don't, that's good.  
Max: what?  
What do you have planned?  
Tyson: you weren't paying attention to the script were you?  
Ray: Please don't in future write that line in or I'll scream  
Kenny: remember its a crime not to review a fic, so please review!

Ray: of course Beywriter has asked me to go and give hugs to the reviewers from the previous chapter:  
glitteredvixen06, Lirin Sama and ari.


	3. Catfish

**Disclaimer: i do not own Beyblade and i do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if i discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**BeybladeX revolution**

Kai lay awake.  
The Phone call they got a few days ago still seemed to good to be true, he sat up and realized.  
"A trap...it has to be"  
The Russian lied back down and tried to sleep again, when they go...he will and they all will have to be on guard, that was the least of his worries.  
The team training wasn't yet completed and there last tournament wasn't long away, it was now scheduled for three months away.  
Kai couldn't sleep, his mind was to awake.  
He got out of bed and dressed, he checked his clock 4:51 AM.  
Kai gasped.  
"no way I'm getting up now" he changed back into his night clothes and went to the Kitchen to get some Hot chocolate...he was surprised to see Ray sat at the table.  
"Ray?"  
"Kai...what are you doing up so early?"  
"I was gonna ask you the same thing...can't sleep?"  
Ray nodded, he took a sip out of the cup of Hot chocolate he had.  
"want some hot chocolate?  
The Kettle still has water in and its still warm, I'll get the powder"

Ray stood up and shuck a little.  
"Ray?"  
he blinked a couple of times and collapsed.  
Kai with a fast reaction caught Ray in his arms...he was fast asleep.  
He carried Ray back to his bed and returned to the kitchen...this time, he was shaking, Ray had scared him.

By the time he returned, the kettle had clicked off, Kai fetched a cup and the powder, then made hot chocolate.  
Kai sat there with his head in his right arm, thoughts running through his head at light speed.  
Kai would have to calm down his thoughts before he could sleep so he tried to block everything out of his head.  
Once he had finished, he cleared Ray's half drank cup and his own before returning to bed and fell asleep.

The Blond teen woke up and stretched his arms, he looked around the Dojo ans saw that only Kenny was awake, Tyson and Ray were still sound asleep...as for Kai, he couldn't tell as he got his own room.  
Max got up and gathered the clothes he would wear today, Max headed for the Bathroom to get a shower as he felt unclean.  
He bumped into Kai who looked like a Zombie.  
"uughh"  
"Kai...your scaring me"  
"uugh"  
Kenny appeared besides the Zombie captain with a cup in his hand.  
"here Kai"  
"Thnks"  
Kai sipped the coffee and slowly began to feel awake, he realized that he was looking at a freaked out Max wearing his PJ's.  
"What?" Kai asked  
"Nothing" Max said and went on his way to the Bathroom where after a minute water was heard.

About two hours later everyone was awake and getting ready to train for the day.  
Kai decided that they should swim laps in the community pool.  
"50 laps!" Tyson exclaimed  
"don't you think that's a little sharp?"  
"I have to be...we all have to be"  
They sighed and well Tyson with Max jumped in.  
Ray was squeamish about the water.  
"come in...the waters fun" The World champ exclaimed before being splashed by an over-excited blond teen.  
"You know cats hate water"  
Kai had to get Ray in, Ray had never liked water...he only was relaxed enough to take showers...NEVER Baths.  
"Sorry Ray"  
"huh?"  
SPLASH  
Ray leaped back out of the water shrieking like a cat that had its tail stepped on.  
"KAI!"  
Kai actually looked amused after pushing the Neko in the pool.  
"Don't be a baby...did you like it?"  
"I was only in for about 6 seconds"  
Ray was cooling off, he shivered.  
"its cold...I'm cold and the water was warm"  
"so...get in"  
Ray looked worried and climbed in slowly...the cat genes in his body shrieking messages to his brain but he ignored them...then it dawned on Kai...Ray couldn't swim.  
Kai jumped in to help Ray.  
"Can you swim?"  
"no"  
"stay in the shallows, I'll teach you.  
As for you three.  
Get swimming"  
"relax a little" Tyson splashed Kai and a little Ray, Ray shuck...he was scared.  
"Tyson!" The Russian scowled.  
"ok...lets start simple...the doggy paddle"  
Ray laughed  
"is that what its really called?"  
"its how dogs swim...ok, lie on your front with your arms dangling down"  
"Like this?"  
"Yeah, now, pretend your digging...like a mole and kick with your bag legs...go"

Kai followed Ray as he slowly moved forward, making sure Ray wouldn't panic.  
"well done and Ray...I'm sorry about before"  
"the pushing in the pool?"  
"yeah"  
"no actually I owe you my thanks...if you hadn't done that, I probably would have gone off to the Gym or something"

"well...your welcome.  
Do you want to try to learn the doggy paddle better or learn something more difficult?"  
"ok...teach me something new"  
"The Brest stroke...its also on your front hence the name Brest...first, you lie in the water and bring your knuckles together, close to your face"  
Kai showed Ray the movement of what he should do.  
"Now, with your legs you bend them like a frogs legs and kick out..watch closely"  
Ray watched and tried it himself, Kai swam slow so Ray could catch up.  
"nice...You've got it!" Kai said smiling...now that was rare.  
"ok...you see the strokes there doing?" Kai pointed in horror to see them talking at the other end after one lap.  
"I'll be right back"  
Kai took a deep breath and vanished below the water, surfacing about 10 foot behind the talking teens.  
He slowly swam up behind them and splashed them.  
"HEY KID...uh oh..hi Kai...just taking a break"  
Kai's eyes narrowed and back in the shallows Ray watched them and listened...he could only just make out what they were saying.  
Kai only said one word.  
"Swim"  
"Kai...do we have to?" Max asked  
"I'll give you a 5 second head start and when I catch you...you suffer"  
"we just want to have fun"  
"5"

"Please Kai"  
"4"  
"lets go"  
"3"  
They swam off back towards the shallows  
"2"  
"were swimming...WERE SWIMMING" Tyson called back before swallowing a lot of water and chocking.  
Tyson was out of his depth, he stopped and Max with Kenny helped Tyson.  
Kai swam to Tyson.  
"you ok?"  
"yeah"  
Tyson coughed twice  
"no thanks to you"  
"What happened up here?" Ray asked

"Ray...you swam up here?"  
"Yeah"  
Tyson was holding onto the side getting his breath back.  
Ray was treading water to keep himself up.  
By watching Kai under the water he learned the stroke that you see Olympic swimmers do and copied it to perfection.  
The team swam laps around the pool until fifty was reached where Kai allowed them some "Play time" they got out at about 7pm, showered and changed.

Tyson collapsed on the sofa feeling mentally and physically drained.  
"Ray?"  
"Yeah Kai?"  
"why were you up so early?"  
"I couldn't sleep...that phone call we got seems wrong"  
"Yeah, that was the reason I couldn't sleep.  
I think its a trap"  
"so do I" Ray returned  
"you think we should go?"  
"I'm not sure...all my instincts say that its bad...real bad so no, I don't think we should go"  
"But, I'm curious so were going" Kai added.  
"Everyone" Kai called  
There was a knock on the door.  
Tyson answered it to see Daichi and Hilary having a blazing row.  
"ahem" Tyson said and there arguing broke up.  
"Tyson...where were you today?" Hilary asked  
"At the pool, Kai taught Ray to swim"  
"at the pool why?"  
"training of course.  
Kai was about to tell us something...come in"

The group was gathered in the lounge.  
"I have decided that we investigate the land we have for offer.  
Now Its a trap is written all over it.  
Both me and Ray agree that we all have to be careful but that is still a long while away and we have training so its an early bed again later.

The group of friends talked and laughed until about 9pm when they went to sleep.

Notes from the Author

Beywriter: I'm on fire (not really)  
Ray: this kitty can swim!  
Max: I'm the faster swimmer!  
Beywriter: sure you are...remember, its a crime not to review!


	4. An obvious trap

**Disclaimer: i do not own Beyblade and i do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if i discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**BeybladeX revolution**

The huge old building stood before them.  
"dude, can we afford this?" Tyson said looking up at the huge building.  
"It looks old, I bet there's ghosts, you know I'm scared of ghosts after when I saw that one" The American teen said.  
"you know that was your mom wearing a face pack when you got the cookies...remember the time we stayed over?" Ray asked  
"yeah, even Daichi didn't jump in fear like you did"  
"remember guys, this could be a big mistake" Kai warned.  
The huge doors opened and a man in his 40's to 50's came out with shoulder length grey hair and a nervous twitch.  
"hello I'm here to show you around this nice facility.  
My name is David, please come in and wipe your feet so we can start the tour"

The group entered the lobby and wiped there feet.

00000

The group walked around the huge building with halls that seem to go on forever.

"yep, we definatly can't afford this place" Tyson said.  
"how big is this place?"  
"This place has over 50 rooms and large spacious grounds as you've seen from the windows.  
Would you like to explore this place by yourself?"  
"well guys?" Ray asked  
"yeah sure"  
"if you want me...just yell"  
David walked off.  
"well he seems nice" Tyson said.  
" lets go" The Neko suggested.  
The group went down a corridor, the place really needs a lick of paint here and there, maybe new windows, but its in fine condition.

00000

"have we been down this passage before?" Max asked.  
"I'm not sure...I'm lost...real lost" Ray looked around for a clue...any clue.  
"drawing a blank, on clue either" Kenny closed his laptop.  
"what was this place?" Daichi asked  
"dunno, some kind of Hospital" Kenny responded.  
"you think we might have caught something?" Max asked worried.

00000

"That's right Bladebreakers...wonder deep into.  
Like a mouse to the mouse trap"  
David watched there progress by hidden cameras.  
"Mr Voltaire, the Bladebreakers will be in your custody...by the end of the day"  
"Good...do not underestimate those kids" he said before hanging up the phone.  
"soon...very soon"  
he watched them draw close to one of the traps.

00000

"I see something" Ray said running ahead to investigate a mystery object.  
"Ray, don't run ahead...we should keep together and don't split up" Hilary called after the Chinese Blader.  
Ray stopped and turned around.  
He smiled.  
"No worries, I'll be fine"  
just on queue a glass box dropped from the ceiling trapping the Neko within.  
"RAY!" They called.  
The force of the drop knocked Ray to the floor, he was shocked and dazed.  
Each Blader pulled out there Blade and launched.  
"Ray...Shield yourself" Ray did so as three beyblade hit the glass and didn't even scratch the glass.  
Ray panicked and banged.  
"Get me out guys"  
The floor opened up and the glass box went below.  
"I'm commin' to get ya!"  
Daichi dived through the floor before it closed.  
"No Daichi"  
Tyson started punching the doors hoping to break through but to no avail.  
"lets just get out of here" Kenny said  
"No...we can't leave without Ray and Daichi!"  
"I thought something like this would happen" Kai said slightly smugly.  
"we were caught off guard"  
"and look what happened.  
Ray and Daichi.  
Were not leaving this place...not without them.  
I leave no one behind now be careful, say if you see anything that looks suspicious"  
the group ran off looking for some down stairs.

00000

Ray banged on the glass desperately.  
"lemme out!"  
he watched Daichi struggle and try to break free of the scientists restraining him.  
Dr David managed to sedate Daichi after about a minute of struggling, he too was placed in a glass box.  
"what are you going to do to us?" he asked, the fear was clear in the teen's voice.  
"you and your team have been selected to use the X beasts, more powerful than the ordinary Cyber bitbeasts you have already encountered.  
Ray saw what happened to who had tried them...Kane, Salima, Goki, Jim and Wyatt had all been taken over, some were less fortunate like Wyatt who now lives in a Psychiatric hospital.  
"Please...no...don't, I don't wanna use them" his voice was loosing it as he was nearly going to break down.  
"Now, the first bit is pure harmless.  
Now close your eyes and inhale deeply"  
the glass box started to fill with green smoke, same in Daichi's.  
Ray held his breath but knew it was futile and inhaled the smoke, within a minute he started feeling woozy and not feeling normal and soon he blacked out.  
"Stage one complete.  
Now, we have to take control of their minds and brainwash them into working for us.  
Unfortunately we don't know who their opponents will be in the tournament so lets start with...the Bladebreakers"

00000

"Which way?" the Brunette asked coming to a cross roads.  
Kai looked left and right.  
"Left"  
The floor gave out below Max.  
"Whoaa!"  
Max managed to grab onto the edge.  
"help!"  
Kai, Tyson, Kenny and Hilary helped the blond out before the doors slammed shut.  
Max blew a sigh of relief.  
"thanks"  
"were not loosing another" Tyson said helping Max to his feet and they continued on their way.

00000

Ray and Daichi were strapped to tables, drips on each of their arms.  
Volts ripped through their bodies.  
Both teens were hooked up to life support machines, after five minutes the power was shut off.  
"SHUT IT OFF!  
Now for part two, remove the drip and place the sound and vision unit."  
there eyes were held open even if their subconscious minds were still asleep.  
"Sir, we nearly had Max but his friends helped him out of the hole"  
he slammed his fist down on the table, the nervous twitch was now an obvious act.  
"where are they now?"  
"Sector 4 Alpha"  
"hmm, what traps are on the fourth floor?"  
"Glass domes, trap doors, Brainwave knockout gas dispensers."  
"really?  
Flood the level"

00000

"What's that hissing noise?" Hilary asked.  
"I'm, I'm not sure" Tyson responded sounding worried.  
"LOOK!" Kai shouted out.  
Green gas was pouring down from the Ceiling.  
"What's that Kenny?" asked the brunette girl to scared not to look away from the alien green gas descending from the ceiling.  
"how should I know?" he responded.  
"we should get moving" The Blond warned.  
"yeah, I agree" Kai said.  
"at least get away from this gas" Kenny agreed.  
The group walked on as the gas got lower, it was soon around them and breathable air was limited.  
"punch a window out, we'll jump" Kenny said crawling on his hands and knees.  
Tyson wrapped his Jacket around his fist and punched out a window and looked out.  
"were too high up to jump, there is a drain pipe by the window."  
"its settled, we climb down the pipe"  
"there's no telling how safe it is" Kenny pointed out.  
"Guess were going to have to take the risk" Hilary said a little frightened.  
Tyson climbed out the window and onto one of the pipe brackets.  
He lowered down slowly climbing down.  
"Tyson...don't look down!" Hilary shouted.  
Tyson stupidly looked down and nearly lost his grip, he quickly resumed his decent as Kai climbed out to the pipe.  
"Hilary next" he said as he got lower.  
"I'm gonna jump the rest"  
Tyson jumped the last three meters and landed smoothly.  
Hilary slowly climbed out but her foot slipped and she fell.  
"HILARY!" Tyson yelled, Kai grabbed her by the wrist but couldn't hold on, Kai only slowed her decent.  
"I've got you!"  
Tyson caught the girl in her arms but the force of her fall pulled Tyson down on top of her.  
"Tyson get off her, this isn't the time for that sort of thing" Kai looked down smirking.  
"ha ha ha, very funny.  
You ok?"  
"Fine...just fine, aagghh"  
"my left ankle...its shot" Kai leaped the rest of the way and Kenny quickly followed.

00000

"Sir, the Bladebreakers have left the building, they climbed down a drain pipe"  
"Your kidding"  
"no sir, the girl looks injured"  
"oh well at least we got these two"  
Another scientist informed them the tapes were over and the devices were removed and there eyes allowed to close.  
Dr David injected them with a drug to wake them up.  
There eyes opened and they both sat up live Vampires waking up from sleep.  
"Ray"  
Ray looked at Dr David, his face was emotionless and soulless, his face had a blank expression like Kai's.  
"Ray this is your new Beyblade Driger X"  
Dr David gave the teen a new grey Beyblade with a new Driger inside.  
The teen took Driger out and threw it.  
David smirked.  
Driger shed a single tear, the bitbeast knew that wasn't Ray and he knew Ray had been pushed aside, he was no longer in control of his body.  
"Ray who do you obey?"  
he replied with a blank tone of voice, no emotion.  
"Dr David and Voltaire"  
"Ray, who are your friends?"  
"I have none"  
"who are your enemies?"  
"Tyson, Kai, Max"  
"it worked, now Daichi"  
"yes" Daichi replied.  
"This is Stratta X"  
Daichi also threw his Beyblade and gave the same responses as Ray had.  
"ok, you both now have your new Beyblades.  
We will now leave here and proceed to location X our headquarters where you will be trained mentally and physically with workouts around the clock and Beyblade drills every 24 hours, were pushing you due to the lack of time but I know you can do it.  
"what?" Ray thought, he could still see, feel and hear but no control, it was like being trapped in a coma.

00000

A minivan rolled out the garage.  
Tyson and Max were helping Hilary.  
"look!" Max said.  
They couldn't see In so it was unknown if Ray and Daichi were in the minivan.  
"we'll be back Ray, Daichi" Tyson thought.  
"we'll be back" he mouthed.  
Kai felt bad, he had failed in one of his tasks, Kai had made it a mission to find them.  
The now smaller group returned home to work on a plan.

00000

00000

Author notes

Beywriter: here's another Chapter for you all  
Tyson:We'll get em' back  
Kai: or die trying  
Tyson!!  
Kenny: Please review, its a crime to read and not review!


	5. The Russian Beyblade Academy

**Disclaimer: i do not own Beyblade and i do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if i discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Beyblade X revolution**

"Where are you?" Tyson thought looking at a map.  
If they were going to rescue Ray and Daichi, they first need to know where they actually where.  
All of them had spent about two days searching the areas where they think a possible evil organisation would hide.  
Thanks to Kai they do have a place they think Ray and Daichi are being held "The Russian Beyblade academy" the sign was in Russian so they had a couple of ideas of who maybe behind it.  
"I don't think that Voltaire and Boris are behind this.  
Boris is in jail and Voltaire is dead"  
"you think" Kai interupted  
"Believe me, he would fake his own death" The Russian teen continued.  
"so, explain to me about Boris"  
"ok Tyson, Voltaire would have bailed him out of prison"  
"that makes perfect sense, we just need Mr D to return our phone call with news ..."  
"if we don't get word within the hour...we go in" Tyson sounded serious.  
"you serious?" Kenny said trying to make sure he understood.  
"Dead serious"  
"yeah, they messed with us, were gonna make em pay" Max supported Tyson and so did Kai.  
Suddenly the phone rang.  
"Mr Dickinson!" Kenny exclaimed.  
"hello?  
No, I am not interested in buying a mortgage...or buying a new cellphone"   
he was exclaiming for about five minutes before the salesman accepted defeat or Kenny hung up out of anger.  
"I hate them" he sighed

An hour had passed, it was time.  
Hilary wasn't happy about what they were doing but she couldn't stop them...even if she tried and she did.  
"I'm sorry, a Bladers gotta do what a Bladers gotta do" the Brunette replied.  
Kai, Max, Kenny and Tyson left the house leaving a fuming Brunette girl.  
About five minutes after the boys left Mr Dickinson called but it was of course to late.

The group entered the lobby, it was quiet.  
"if this is some sort of Organisation, where are the guards?" Tyson looked around.  
The group went up stairs ahead.  
"a 20 story building...they could be on any level" Tyson thought aloud  
"why not start from the top and work our way down?"

"sounds like a plan Max" Kai pushed the elevator button and soon the doors opened.  
"all clear, lets go"  
Tyson punched 20 on the pad and the elevator went up.

"Sir the friends are here like you predicted, strange they found us so quickly"  
"I knew that sign in Russian was a bad idea" Boris thought inwardly.  
"where are they?"  
"Stepping out at level 20"  
"where is Ray and Daichi"  
"The Gym on level 15, shall I direct security?"  
"no no, clear it.  
I want them to see of what has become of there (Friends).  
After about three minutes send in the guards and catch them...we can have them all now, lets not waste the opportunity".

"we've searched this floor from corner to corner, I don't think there here guys...lets try the 19th" Max said, after a widespread search.  
The small group went down the stairs to the 19th, the floor plan was the same...labs and storage areas.  
"This place is boring" the Japanese teen commented.  
"Kenny, can you find blue prints on the internet and locate any possible place they may be kept?" The Russian asked  
"good Idea, I'll ask Dizzi"   
"Whilst your doing that we'll look one more time".  
Kenny couldn't find anything so they continued down to level 18 and found a strange room, there were a lot of beds that were covered.  
"what the..." Tyson trailed back as a pod opened, a figure was clear on the bed.  
"and who might you be?" It was a German accent.  
"were here to find our kidnapped friends, where are they?"  
"Hello, my name is Dr Hildegarde Lanstrom and I am quite, quite mad"  
"are you really?" Tyson replied sarcastically  
"how absolutly splendid" he continued with sarcastic happiness in his voice.   
"I have a riddle for you...what's dead and dead and dead all over?"  
"Give in Doctor fruit loop, do tell us" Max replied  
"YOOOU!"  
A bolt o f lightning shot out at them shocking them.  
"well we know what to get you for Christmas: a double Lobotomy ...10 rolls of rubber wall paper" Max said, slightly frazzled.  
"Listen, were sick of playing your little games, where are our friends?" Tyson asked sharply.  
"Schopenhauer was right, wouldn't you say?  
Life without pain has no meaning.  
Gentlemen, I wish to give your lives meaning"  
Tyson gulped.  
"shes' a nutter" he said.  
She started wailing, sat up, her eyes glowing red.  
"RUN!" Kai yelled  
Bolts of lightning shot out at them, missing each time.  
"Why can't we ever meet anyone nice?"Tyson said shocked.  
"Or anyone who can shoot straight" Max commented.  
They closed the door and fell against the wall.  
"How the hell can someone be given hex vision?" Kai asked  
"Kai...look"  
The end of Kai's scarf was burning.  
"ah!"  
he threw it away and it burst into flame.  
"That was my best scarf dammit"   
The door flew open.  
All ran away from the weird thing that was following them.

They hid in a dark room away, hoping that she wouldn't find them  
"her life signs are degrading, she's dying" Kenny said looking at his laptop"  
"How can you tell?"  
"special sensors I have on it, look...your heart rate"  
"Cool"  
"we may be able to use this to our advantage, if this is Boris were dealing with...what sick experiments has he been doing?" Kai asked angrily  
"what do you mean?" Max asked  
"we maybe able to out run her until she dies"  
"where is she?" The blond asked, freaked out at the events  
"I think she's toying with us" Kenny replied.  
"what kind of disease giver her hex vision?" the brunette asked  
"I'm not sure but it appears to stimulate the dormant areas of the brain which until now humankind has been unable to harness.  
Unfortunatly, it requires so much energy, it drains the Victim's life-force."  
"Good guess chief, so what bed was she in?"  
"dunno"  
"stasis both, you know like in scifi shows"  
"woah, they have those?" Tyson replied  
"of course, she was preserving what life she had left"  
"like Kai said earlier, we could just give her the run-around"  
" yeah, lets go but unfortunately..."  
The door burst open  
"Unfortunately, she has already found...twinkle, twinkle, little eye, now its time for you to die"  
she then started to wail in agony and drop dead.  
"she dead?" Tyson asked.  
Kai felt for a pulse.  
"yep"  
Max sniffed the air.  
"Tyson, did you just wet yourself"  
they sweatdropped.  
"no...no, I didn't"  
BLUSH.  
"Come on, lets just find them and get the hell out of this freaky place"  
When they came to the stairs, they noticed they were on floor 16.  
"we split up..in 10 minutes, you and Max go up to 17 and we search 16...got it!"

Tyson and Kenny nodded whilst Max and Kai searched 16 to find nothing.

"lets see what we can find on 15"  
"training level" Kenny said reading a sign  
"all that's here is probably a couple of Beyblading rooms and maybe Gyms" Kenny thought aloud.  
"all these rooms are empty...where is everyone?" Tyson asked.  
"one more door".  
Tyson turned the handle and opened it and gasped.  
Inside was Ray and Daichi, both lifting weights.  
"Ray, Daichi, were here to bust you...eh?"  
they put down the weights and stared at them.  
"guys, snap out of it...they look like emotionless Zombies, no souls, dark shades under there eyes, there tired"  
"TYSON HELP, PLEASE"  
Ray shouted out but his mouth didn't open...his whole body was in agony after being pushed way to far.  
Daichi had fainted.  
There breathing was hard, sweat on exposed skin gleamed in the light.  
"Your bitbeasts will be ours in Battle Tyson, so will all of yours" Ray's body pointed at them.  
Both were wearing not there usual clothing but black sleevless shirts and black shorts.  
A red and yellow V went diagonally down and met at the bottom middle of the shirt, over the navel.  
Both wore slip on shoes.  
"Ray, Daichi..."  
"no Kenny, that's not them.  
Look at the faces, its what Tyson described.  
That V, wait a minute.  
Ray, who is your master?"   
"Voltaire"  
"they've been brainwashed" Kenny yelled out.  
"brainwashed?"  
"there under someone else's control"   
Tyson ran up to Ray, grabbed him by the shoulders and started shacking him.  
"WAKE UP!"  
Ray punched Tyson hard in the gut, he collapsed in agony.  
"TYSON!" Max ran forward.  
"TYSON!" Ray cried out, Ray tried to fight for control but couldn't  
"you see, the actual Ray wouldn't have done that.  
Tyson...lets just go.  
Voltaire and Boris will forfeit there lives for that."   
"You'll want something to remember your friends with" Ray said, his voice was emotionless as well.  
"what" Tyson was in a coughing fit and was just able to stand.  
"Daichi, give them something"  
Both teens threw to the group there old Beyblades.  
Driger and Strata Dragoon lay there.  
Kenny picked them up.  
"Ray, Daichi...if you can hear us, we'll be back and we'll work out a way to help you" Max said before leaving the room, the two brainwashed teens picked up the weights and went back to work.

When they returned home, they were sad but Hilary was still fuming but when she saw there expressions and no one else she asked.  
"what's the matter?  
Where are they?"   
"Hilary, they have been brainwashed" a tear ran down Tyson's cheek.  
"we'll get em' back" Max said trying to boost the obviously low morale.  
"wow, Morale is so low, not even a champion Limboer couldn't limbo under it"  
"Max, no time for your jokes, we need a new plan but we start fresh in two hours, we need a brake to take in what we've just been through"  
"I need to change my pants and boxers"  
"I knew you wet yourself"

Author notes

Beywriter: I thought that was a good place to end after quite an unusual chapter.  
I always knew Boris was a sickko slash psycho.  
Tyson: what was that experiment all about anyway...will Ray and Daichi become...that?  
Beywriter: you shall find out later  
Max: Thanks to Lirin Sama for her continual reviews and thanks to all the one time reviewers!  
Thank you for your time reading and how about taking just another one minute of your time to review?  
Please?   
Remember, I believe to read and not review is a crime.


	6. Tigers from China

**Disclaimer: i do not own Beyblade and i do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if i discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**BeybladeX revolution**

"They had a lucky escape last time but the next time they come out...they will be under my control.  
After discovering the Lanstrom experiment...they know where serious."

Two days had gone by, they had to go back in...back in and get there friends out.  
"How?  
I have a feeling we got out way to easy last time...we might loose another to there sick physic experiment" Max said sadly  
"we can't leave them...Ray and Daichi are counting on us to save them"  
"I know they are but they could try to catch us aswell...were not going...if they catch one more of our Blader squad...we can't compete and what a way to go out that would be"  
"I think its time we made a call"

The remote mountain village where the White Tigers lived had just had electricity installed and a phone line to each of the houses.  
Tyson phoned Lee.  
He waited and his familiar voice sounded.  
"hi, this is the Wongs"  
"hey Lee"  
"Tyson, hi...what's up?"  
"actually, I have a little bit of bad news"  
"What?"  
"Daichi and Ray have been kidnapped by Voltaire and have been Brainwashed, there under his control, we tried to help them but Ray punched me in the gut...I still have a bruise, they were in the Gym when we found them, looked like they'd been in there hours.  
If we loose another of our Blading squad...we can't compete in our last World Championship tournament...are you planning to compete?"  
"next year, when you retire so we have a chance"  
"great...we need your help to rescue Ray and Daichi, none of us can go as we could be caught...we know there after us and I don't think there interested in you"  
"yes, we'll be there and if Ray is hurt...I swear I'll break every bone in Boris's and Voltaire's bodies." Lee hung up and called the team for an immediate departure to Tokyo.

Five hours later and the Tigers arrived, it was to late for a rescue now so all they did was draw up plans.  
The Tigers would go in with Kenny.  
This time, they would drag the Brainwashed teens out of that building kicking and screaming.  
Food was provided as they planned what to do, Kenny worked out ways that would snap them out of there trances.  
Tyson provided them with blankets and they bunked down in the Dojo.  
"operation crouching Tigers" would begin at 11:00am.

Tyson woke up suddenly, he felt cold...wet, he started shivering violently.  
Once his feelings were normal he realized Kai had used his cold shower method of waking him up.  
"oh cheers Kai"  
"morning sleepy...wakie, wakie ,eggs and bakie"  
"oh ha ha...now can you leave me to change please?"  
"whatever, just be in the lounge in 15 minutes for Breakfast"  
"aye aye Captain Kai" Tyson mocked him doing a salute but was greeted with another bucket load of water.  
"TWO, oh come on"  
"incase one wasn't enough" Kai smirked and left the shivering teen behind in the room closing the door.

Tyson cursed the Russian under his breath and got out of bed.

"oh thanks, where can I sleep tonight?" he muttered.

Tyson joined everyone about 15 minutes later after taking all the sheets of his bed.  
"what's for breakfast?"  
"what I told you before"  
"I thought that was sarcasm"  
"nope.  
Dead serious"  
"breakfast is ready"  
Max came in with Lee and Mariah all holding a fried breakfast in each hand and passed the plates around.  
Max returned to the Kitchen to get his.  
They ate in silence, well for Tyson it was silent and quick.

Hilary was protesting the fact that no one would let her join in the rescue mission, her ankle was on the way to recovery and she will be off her feet for at least another day.

"Sir, we have guests in the lobby"  
"send security...kick them out" Boris instructed.  
"yes sir"  
A Group of guards appeared in the lobby.  
"you have To leave...now"  
"we leave only with Ray and Daichi" Mariah said  
"I'm afraid thats not possible"  
"and why not?" she asked  
"both died in a lab explosion last night"  
"I don't believe you...move out of the way before we do something we may regret"  
"LEAVE!"  
"sorry" they launched there Beyblades, aimed for a simple knock out and that's what happened.  
"Now, they said they found them on floor 15 in the Gyms, now we guess they'll be there"  
"sir, they have gone in the elevator to the 15th floor"  
"to the gyms...luckily right now Ray and Daichi are swimming laps in the pool all the way down in the basement"

"Nothing, there not here"  
"ok, we should split" Kenny suggested.  
"ok, me and Mariah will start work from the top floor...you Gary and Kevin start at the basement...we meet on the 10th floor"  
so they split, one group up and one down.

"Nothing down here but...an Olympic size swimming pool and wait..LOOK!"  
Down at the far end, taking a quick rest was the neko and "Monkey boy"  
"RAY, DAICHI!" Lee called out.  
They ignored the yelling teens and then at the same time started set 20, fifty lengths to each set and they had been doing it all day with only an hour rest at lunch and dinner plus 6 hours sleep.  
When Ray and Daichi swam up to them, they gasped.  
There were bags under there eyes, they were out of breath...tired.  
Ray had given up trying to get control of his body...he was in to much pain, his body had been pushed way beyond the red line.  
"Get out of the pool and come home" they ignored Kevin.  
"I'm gonna get Lee and Mariah" Kevin ran off.

Kevin bumped into them on the stairs.  
"Kev, take a break...whats up?"  
"we...f...found the..m...basement!" he panted  
"COME ON!" Lee yelled and they started sprinting down the stairs.  
"If you don't mind...I'm taking the lift"  
he crawled into the lift and pressed for the basement.  
He joined them in the Pool about three minutes later.  
Lee had tried to drag them out but he had been pulled in.  
"that's defiantly not Ray, it may look like him but its not"  
Lee wrung the water out of his jacket.  
He tried a few more times to no avail...they wanted to stay...Daichi even bit him.  
"Your bitbeasts will be mine" is all that Ray said in his new cold hearted, no emotional state.  
Lee even splashed the water around them, held there heads under water for five seconds but nothing.  
"Ray, please fight it" Mariah yelled.  
Ray noticed Mariah.  
Ray suddenly realized what his body was going to do...he was fighting as the bosy climbed out, grabbed Mariah and pulled her into a harsh slightly painful Kiss.  
Mariah screamed and Lee punched Ray in the right side of his face sending his body tumbling into the shallow waters before surfacing and laughing insanely, Daichi also laughed.  
Ray felt the pain of Lee's blow.  
"ow...why so hard?"  
"Lets...go...now" Lee said, leaving the two.  
"That wasn't Ray" Mariah said  
"Ray kisses way better than that and it didn't feel like him but he's in there somewhere"  
she suddenly blushed at what she had said.  
"you two are in love?"  
she nodded.  
"yes"  
"why didn't you say?"  
"we were scared that you might try to break us apart"  
"no, I wouldn't!" his voice was soothing and calm but he suddenly put on his tough voice.  
"come on...were leaving"

"were never going to get Ray and Daichi back" Tyson banged his fist against the Dojo wall.  
"we've tried twice...I've tried everything I know...unless he's not being controlled by a drug or a"  
"Bitbeast" Max whispered.  
They were correct, Boris was still controlling them but they now had been training with Driger X and Stratta X, the Bitbeasts knew that the user was still to weak so they are controlling them to get them stronger for the World Championships which now were a couple of weeks a way.  
"face it...there gone" Kenny said  
"we just don't know how to set them free, if the over the top training hasn't worn them down...they would be fighting."Kai said, which was true, when they could, they fought against the mind control.  
"there has to be a way to free them, even if they are being controlled by a Bitbeast" Lee thought aloud.  
"lets hope its not Black Dranzer up to new tricks" Kai said.  
"if Black IS controlling them...well, there stuck"  
"what do we do to bitbeasts?" Kai said  
"we defeat them..." Max said  
"YEAH...we gotta beat the Bit that's controlling them, that's the only way" Tyson shouted.  
"so I guess we gotta train for the fight ahead and guess what?" Kenny asked  
"what?"  
" I just got an Email from Mr D and were fighting against the Xboys, and the team listing is as follows:  
Tala, Bryan, Ray, Daichi, Spencer and Ian"  
Tyson closed his eyes and slumped to the floor.  
"oh this is bad...real bad"  
"well now we have to train real hard...we don't have much time" Kai said.

Author notes

Beywriter: sorry if you didn't like that RayxMariah bit like that but it seemed important to show that Ray has no control over his body, same as Daichi.  
There bodies are like Tyson at an All you can eat buffet  
Tyson: HEY  
Max: quit winging...please review as its a crime not to...or you get the puppy eyes.  
a load of hugs from me and a BIG thanks to the previous reviewers, I'm sorry I forgot there names right now


	7. Boris's grasp

**Disclaimer: i do not own Beyblade and i do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if i discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Beyblade X revolution**

The World Championships were around the corner a month, the remaining Bladebreakers were working hard, this would be the second Tournament where Tyson would be fighting against Ray, this time he knew he would, he, Kai or maybe Max would be fighting Ray, to save him and maybe his life!  
Plus Daichi, Boris has messed with them for the last time, First Russia, then the BBA and now his friends?  
"Boris is going to pay...with his life" Tyson spoke up.  
All of them were training hard but they were determined, if beating Ray and Daichi was the only way to save them, they better be at the top of his game.

"Please stop your training" Both were on cycling machines, they had cycled 8 miles in three hours.

Both stopped and looked towards Boris.  
"Please come here to meet your team-mates" They stepped off the bikes and walked over, there energy drained but still walked properly.  
"This is Tala, Bryan, Spencer and Ian" All of them had the same soulless face as Ray and Daichi, no emotion.  
"Hello" Ray and Daichi shook there hands.  
"Pleasure to meet you" All responded.  
"Tala here is the Team Captain, you the X Boys will win the tournament.  
Tala has Xblack a Cyber version of Black Dranzer, more powerful than the real thing, Bryan has Falx, Spencer has Sea X, and Ian had Wyex.  
All cyber improved versions of their Bitbeasts" Boris smiled evilly.  
"Together, you all will win the Tournament and beat Tyson Granger plus the remaining Bladebreakers, start sparring together and for the rest of the month you will all be training together.  
Now, I hope you finished the 100 miles cycle in the next five hours or else"  
The group of brainwashed teens went on the Bikes and continued until they reached the big one hundred, after that 200 weight lifts had to be done.  
A month was all that remained and the year had gone fast.

Kai was pushing them, the White Tigers decided not to go back and attempt another resuce as they knew they were under deep control and is completely pointless.  
Tyson wasn't complaining, he was pushing himself and Kai even suggested he take a break but Tyson kept training, he would free Ray and Daichi even if it was the last thing he would ever do, he would free them even if it killed him.  
"Tyson, take a break" Max came over to his friend  
"Your going to completely ware your self out buddy and when the day comes you'll to tired to compete, you'll be warn out"  
"I...can't...stop...save...Ray...D..." Tyson managed to do one more press up before blacking out from exhaustion.  
"I knew this would happen" Max picked his friend up and took him inside.  
He placed Tyson on his bed so the boy could rest.  
"Better tell Kai" Max hurried out of the Dojo but stopped as soon as he closed the door.  
"Where IS Kai?"

Kai and the White Tigers had decided to give rescue one more try but getting in was tough, Guards were outside and everywhere, they had orders to catch any of the Bladebreakers if they came inside, they were searching high and low plus avoiding any patrols as much as possible.  
Kai pushed open a door to the Beyblade arena and his mouth dropped.  
"NO...TALA, NO!" Tala didn't look away from the dish as the black and red Beyblade circled around Ray's.  
"DRIGERX!"  
"XBLACK!" Kai noticed the others, rage burned like wild fire deep in his heart, his vain and his soul.  
His body cried out for vengeance, this had become more personal.  
Mariah came up to Ray and pulled at his arm.  
"Hey sweet cheeks" he said, Mariah slapped Ray around the head, Ray didn't even wince in pain.  
"You'll pay for that"  
"That didn't wor..."  
"People I want to inform you about your friends" Boris entered the room, Kai growled like Lee.  
"They are under my control, they obey ME now, they aren't your friends anymore and there working for us"  
"SET THEM FREE!" Kai yelled  
"Ray, is this person here your friend?"  
Ray turned to look at Kai, he caught his Beyblade and walked over to the group.  
Boris was to his left and put his right arm on the neko's left shoulder.  
"Well Ray?"  
"No...Kai, you are my enemy...this is your doom" Ray showed Kai his Beyblade.  
"Where's Driger?"  
"I do not need Driger any more, he's weak and powerless, I can't believe it was defended, I don't care about this Bitbeast any more...you can have him"  
Ray gave Kai Driger, he was angry at Boris for all that he had done.  
"GET OFF HIM!" Kai screamed at Boris.  
"I would gladly trade my life for a shot at you" Lee snarled and lost complete control and attacked Boris, Kai followed.  
Boris pulled out a gun and shot Lee, he fell, Kai was also shot but the bullet missed.  
Kai pulled Boris to the floor and punched him continually.  
"HELP RAY!" Ray pulled Kai off and threw him to the floor.  
The next words that left Ray's lips hung in the air for what seemed like hours.  
"Do not hurt my master again or I will kill you"  
"GUARDS...TAKE THEM!" Boris yelled and Kai got up, looked and spat on Boris.  
Ray kicked Kai in the gut not once but twice.

Kai fell completely winded and Lee helped him up as guards came in.  
"Next time...your dead, next time we battle...your dead".  
"Seize them!" Boris ordered.  
"RUN!" Kevin yelled and ran at the guards before leaping gracefully over  
them, Gary charged like a bull so Mariah and Lee could help Kai escape.  
Ray had helped his master, the others had come over.  
"Do you want us to go after them?" Tala asked  
"No, no, no...stay here and train"  
"Back to work everyone" Tala called out as he approached the dish.

"HURRY" Kevin called, they were being chased and blocked as they tried to escape, Kai was now fit enough to run under his own steam.  
Guards came up the stairs at them, the group fires their Beyblades at them causing them to retreat, finally...the Lobby and an exit.  
"Door closing now sir"  
Shutters started to drop.  
"Its closing!" Mariah screamed as they ran towards the closing escape route.  
"FASTER" Lee cried.  
Kevin got through, Gary, Lee and Kai, Mariah got through at the last second.  
"Close one, we'd better get back to Tyson's" Mariah suggested.

Once they got back they were met with a fuming Tyson.  
"Where the hell have you been?"  
"We tried another rescue"  
"What? We decided trying was futile...impossible"  
"He has the Demolition boys as well..Boris will pay, we have work to do and in this last month we will train..our friends are counting on us

Author notes

Beywriter: Sorry about the lateness and shortness or possible lack of quality  
Tyson: In the next chapter the World Championships will start  
Max: We hoped you liked it, Please review as its a crime not to plus it only takes a few seconds.  
Kenny: Beywriter will be away until Friday and there's no internet...or phones.  
Its like Ray's village but more technologically advanced, power, Tv, proper housing and plumbing


	8. Old Friends

**Disclaimer: i do not own Beyblade and i do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if i discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Beyblade X revolution**

The Tournament was just around the corner and the teams were arriving to compete, they all wanted in on the title  
The Bladebreakers had been to the stadium and a press conference, the White Tigers had now entered the Tournament, they too wanted revenge on Boris Balcov.  
His team didn't show up for the conference neither did he show up himself.  
"Boris...will...fall...LET IT RIP!!"  
"LET IT RIP!" Dranzer and Dragoon went after each other, so...next week it starts and next week they will rescue his friends.  
Driger lay on the table in the lounge as a grim reminder as to who they were battling for.  
"DRAGOON!" The white Beyblade raced at the blue one but Dranzer dodged.  
"You couldn't hit a turtle with that slow attack!"Ok...LET IT RIP!" Max launched Draciel into the Beystadium.  
"I wanted in" he smiled.  
"Well you got evicted...DRAGOON, TAKE HIM DOWN!" Dragoon went after the black turtle and forgot about Kai completely.  
"DRANZER, FLAME SABRE!"  
"Not good!" Dragoon was taken by surprise.  
"DRAGOON, look out!" Dragoon responded but it was too late and Dragoon landed at Tyson's foot.  
"Aww, not cool" he said picking up his Beyblade which fell to pieces in his hand making them gasp.  
Kenny came over and looked at the parts.  
"What's up with it chief?"  
"Its totalled, guess there must have been some hairline cracks that were pushed, well at least the bitchip survived"  
Dranzer and Draciel were still spinning as there masters looked shocked but Max turned his attention back and took the Russian by surprise.  
"DRACIEL" the Beyblade shot at Dranzer and knocked the blue Beyblade out.  
"Nice one Maxie" Kai said picking up Dranzer and Max smirked.  
"Can I look at Dranzer and Draciel?"  
"Sure" Max caught Draciel and passed it on like Kai did, Kenny vanished inside the house to look at the parts under a microscope.

* * *

"Now what do we do"  
"Physical exercise" Kai responds which brought out a moan from both boys.  
"Stop your moaning" they heard voices behind them.  
It was the Saint Shields.  
"Ozuma...guys, great to see ya!" Tyson spat out.  
Max bushed when he locked eyes on the green eyed brunette girl.  
"Where have you guys been?" The Russian asked.  
"Traveling" the green haired boy replied.  
"Traveling...where?"  
"The World" Dunga said.  
"Where's Ray? Bathroom?" Ozuma asked looking around, now he realized Kenny and Daichi were also missing.  
"Ray...Ray..." a tear ran down Tyson's cheek.  
"Oh, no don't say he's..."  
"No, not dead, kidnapped by Boris and put under mind control" Max poked his head whilst saying this.  
"What about what's his name, Kenny and that girl?"  
"Daichi...also kidnapped but Kenny and Hilary, well Kenny is inside but I don't know where she is" Tyson said looking up.  
None had seen her today but she was probably busy somewhere.  
"KENNY, WE GOT VISITORS!" Tyson yelled and the boy appeared a few moments later.

* * *

"Oh, hey guys..you entered in the Tournament?  
"Yeah" Ozuma replied."Sorry to hear about your friends" Marium said"No worries, we'll make Boris pay" Tyson growled."How are the Tigers taking the news?" They were sat in the lounge talking, Tyson held Driger in his hand looking down at the small metal object, Tyson responded to Ozuma.  
"Well, like us they want revenge, so they entered in the Tournament"  
"We'll help" Ozuma said after a moment.  
"Thanks you guys" Tyson smirked.  
"Lets hope Boris doesn't want our Bitbeasts again" Max said looking at his blade that had passed Kenny's inspection.  
"There in good hands" Joseph spoke the truth.

* * *

"In one week again I'll take the Beyblade world by storm, you al will work to steal every Bitbeast you come across, its time to tell you Master Voltaire's plan and he is very pleased with the progress you have all made...sir, were ready" Voltaire came in and the Xboys and Boris knelt.  
"Stand" he commanded so they stood.  
"I am very pleased with your progress, you will use your Cyber Bitbeasts to steal the enemies Bitbeasts and then we can take the World by storm, we can make the World...MINE, not just the World of Beyblading.  
You boys are the start of a new World, a new World ruled by one man...ME!"  
"All hail Voltaire" Tala said  
He turned to leave and over his shoulder Voltaire called  
"Back to work"  
"Alright, you heard the man...MOVE!" Boris yelled before leaving the meeting room.  
"Ok, get into your swimming stuff, we swim" The group had now been ordered to listen to Tala who was ordered by Boris , like the others Tala had been brainwashed.

* * *

There bodies had been pushed way over the edge, the souls locked deep within them had given up hope of being saved and resisting, the pain was to intense, they were scared that the overworking of their bodies might kill them or the lack of energy might kill them.  
Boris didn't care of the suffering he and his evil master were causing all they cared about was the world they walked on neither did they care about how many times the team had to go to the medical unit with sprained wrists and bruised bones, nothing serious.  
Ray just wanted to die but he couldn't kill himself, he had no control over his body all that Ray could do was wait and hope for death to come quickly as he'd given up the will to live like the others.

* * *

"Please kill me" he cried out into his mind.  
"Please" Ray cried again, he was reduced to a voice.  
Not only just a voice, a voice that had no hope or the will to live, this was the most depressing time of his life, there was a spark a spark that was strong and this spark was anger, rage and the want for revenge.

* * *

They fell to the floor panting, there Beyblades lying at there sides, sweat covered skin.  
"Man...that...that was wicked" Tyson panted.  
"Yeah" Ozuma replied picking up flash Leopard  
Tyson and Ozuma had just had a rematch that again ended in a tie.  
"Guess we'll never be even" the brunette laughed a little.  
Ozuma chuckled.  
"You maybe right".

* * *

Author notes

Beywriter: Well, next chapter the fight starts with the Tournament, oh I just realized I'm going to have to make a Team pairing for the Tournament.  
Tyson: Special thanks to the following reviewers: Lirin Sama for her continual reviews and ryoko for reviewing chapter 7  
Kenny: Don't worry, Tyson will have a new Beyblade for the Tournament but will he be able to master it in time?  
Max: Please review, its a crime not to plus it doesn't take long.


	9. Tokyo

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if i discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Beyblade X revolution**

"WELCOME TO THE TOKYO WORLD CHAMPIONSHIPS!" Dj screamed into his microphone and fireworks exploded in the skies above the new "Tokyo dome"

Crowds of people were outside and filing into the arena, people were getting drinks and snacks also official merchandise.

The Bladebreakers were sat in the stands waiting for the Beybattles to begin.  
All they had to do was wait for the final battle, there only role in the Tournament was to battle in the final round and they knew deep down who that would be.

* * *

"Our first Battle today is White Tiger X versus the Barthez Battalion...wait, there's been a change, White Tiger X will now be battling...the newest team to enter, a mysterious Team...give...it...up for THE XBOYS!" There was mixed emotion in the crowds.  
The Breakers watched the corridor exit, waiting for signs of life and then Tala came, next Brian, Spencer, Ian, Daichi and Ray.  
Tyson growled when Boris came out.  
"Looks like we get the first shot and take them down" Lee smirked  
"Don't underestimate them, whatever you do" They looked around to Kevin.  
"No sweat Kev, we'll make them pay" Lee smirked, a fang poked out of the left side of his mouth.  
"LEE WILL BE FIGHTING AGAINST...TALA!" Lee was sad it wasn't Ray but Lee caught a look at Ray, staring blankly at the Jumbo screen.  
"Ray, we will free you and the rest of the Demolition Boys...Boris will pay with his life"  
"Hello? What about me?" Lee looked at Tala who was smirking.  
"I'm gonna wipe that smirk off your face"  
"I don't think so"  
Lee and Tala stepped to the dish.  
"Our bladers will be blading in the Dessert temple dish" Lee remembered he bladed against Tyson and Ray in that dish, if his memory was still good, he knew that dish inside and out, and he didn't want to end up there.  
"3, 2, 1 LET IT RIP!" Both Beyblades flew into the stadium sending pebbles everywhere and kicking up sand, like last time, his beyblade landed on the rock but Tala's landed in the sand, he remembered how Tyson beat him, but Tala doesn't have that ability or does he?  
"GA..."  
"LEE, LET HIM MAKE THE FIRST MOVE, HE KNOWS YOUR POWER, YOU DON'T KNOW HIS" Mariah was right, Lee had to let Tala have the first move.  
"XBLACK, DESTROY HIM!" Lee suddenly realized who the bitbeast was, a more powerful version of black Dranzer.

* * *

"Oh no, GALLEON, MOVE!" but Black Dranzer was too fast and Galleon got kicked out.  
"Without even braking a sweat" Tala smirked and caught his Beyblade.  
"Ok, you have speed but next time, I will win"  
"I doubt it"  
"Lee cool it, don't let him mess with your head"

* * *

"ROUND TWO IS GOING TO BEGIN SHORTLY SO TAKE YOUR SEATS" DJ screamed into his microphone after the five minute break, Lee had been meditating but was having a hard time, Ray was in his mind.  
"3,2,1 LET IT RIP!" Xblack dropped into the sand and so did Galleon, Galleon attacked but didn't do much damage.  
"DARK LIGHTNING!" nope, no damage.  
Tala's blade hit Galleon sending it into the stone wall and bashed it into the stone, forming a cave.  
"GALLEON, FORCE HIM OUT!" Galleon just managed to get out of the cave before one of the pillars crashed down on Galleon, the Beyblade stopped.  
"Its...over" Lee gasped in shock.  
The Bladebreakers watched in horror as Tala stepped forward and held his Beyblade out, Lee jumped down to collect his Beyblade but Tala knocked Lee back as Galleon flew out of Lee's Beyblade...it was Russia all over again.  
Purple light faded as Galleon was absorbed into Tala's black Beyblade.  
Lee fell to his knees.  
"No, I should have realized they were still out for our bitbeasts"  
Tala stepped away, his face twisted in an evil smile.

* * *

"OUR NEXT BATTLE IS MARIAH VERSUS RAY!" Lee was depressed, he had been crying the last five minutes.  
"Mariah, be careful, like Tala we don't know his power" Mariah nodded at what his brother said.  
"Remember, that's not the same Ray we grew up with, he's evil, pure evil and will take Galux if you don't accept that"  
"Wise words Kev" she said to the younger Neko.  
"No prob" he smiled, his fangs poked out from his lips  
"You can do it, if not we let them down, we let them all down"  
"I only want Ray free, I know its selfish"  
"BLADERS, APPROACH THE DISH!" Mariah left for the dish.

* * *

"I know there's still some good in you Ray, I can almost feel it...PLEASE, WAKE UP!" Ray just stood there, no emotion on his face, it was calm, soulless and determined.  
"Your bitbeast will be mine...girl" Mariah gasped, anger flared through her body, she wanted revenge, she wanted to save the guy she loved.  
"OUR BEYDISH IS THE CIRCUIT BOARD!" a rather unusual Beydish appeared, it was designed to look like a Motherboard on a Computer.  
"3, 2, 1, LET IT RIP!" The Black Beyblade and Pink Beyblade met in the passage between circuits and slammed into each other.  
Ray could only watch as his "rabid" body attacked one of his best friends but it was all perfectly legal.  
"DRIGER!" A perfect copy of Driger emerged but it was a Cyber Driger but way more powerful.  
"Don't be fooled, that's not Driger, a perfect copy, it contains the power of five Drigers!" Kenny said looking up from his Laptop.  
"FIVE!" Tyson spat out  
"There's no way us and Mariah can withstand that power" Max sighed.  
"We can, if we prepare" They turned there attention back to the battle as Ray shatters Mariah's Beyblade and takes Galux, the Bladebreakers stare in shock and horror.  
"That's definitely not Ray, he's not brutal like that" the freaked Champ said to his friends, they watched as Galux vanished into Ray's blade.  
Mariah fell to the floor crying.  
"NO!" Ray screamed into the emptiness,  
"Ok no Mr Nice guy" Ray fought against the mind control as much as he could but he couldn't, Boris's control was just too strong and then he realized, would he be like this until he dies?  
No, his friends wouldn't let him, they would save him, when it became to futile, so he cried, the loneliness was getting to him, it was driving him crazy, then a voice cut through the lonely blackness.  
"Don't give up" Ray looked around for where the voice came from.  
"Don't give up young Ray" Suddenly a Golden Tiger appeared.  
"Driger?"  
"Yes, with my power you can break free from your prison"  
"How?"

* * *

Ray's face was twisted, happy the fact Galux was now his, the White Tigers had lost and suffered by the loss of two of their bitbeasts.  
"We won today and we'll win tomorrow, tomorrow, Daichi and Ian will Beyblade" Boris was talking to them in the locker room.  
All the bladers who would be Beyblading watched that battle, they were all shocked at Ray's ruthlessness but they knew he was being forced by Boris and would all try to help them.

* * *

The White Tigers and Bladebreakers were talking in the Dojo.  
Working out a plan, and how they can beat Boris's team.  
"I still can't believe what they did, and I know they'll do it again, everyone who fights them is doomed to loose their bitbeast, they already have way over powered bitbeasts, its a no win situation, its probably like shooting yourself in the head"  
"Lee, that's no way to talk, we can win, we have too, Ray and Daichi's lives depend on it" Tyson was determined to win them back, tomorrow they will see who will next fight the Xboys, F-Dynasty or the PPB Allstarz.

Author notes

Ray: Beywriter asked me to apologize for the lateness, we tried a pokie stick and poked him but Beywriter gave me a death glare, snapped the stick and went back to bed.  
Beywriter: It was 4 am, you woke me at 4 am, who's awake at 4 am? Kai wasn't even awake!  
Tyson: Please review, its a crime not to, plus it doesn't take long and they make Authors feel like there work is being appreciated.


	10. Clash of horns

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if i discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Beyblade X revolution**

"WELCOME TO DAY TWO OF COMPETITION, WHO WILL FIGHT THE XBOYS? THE PPB ALLSTARZ OR WILL IT BE F-DYNASTY?"  
"Does he really have to yell?" Tyson asked as they sat in the stands.  
Both teams were getting ready to Beybattle, the tension in the air was thick, so thick it was hard to breathe.

"So, who's up first?" Eddie asked in there team meeting.  
"We think it should be you"  
"You serious Judy?" She nodded.  
"Next will be Steve and Michael" Emily added.  
"BLADERS PLEASE APPROACH THE DISH!" It turns out that Eddie would be fighting against Raul, they all had brushed up on there single player skills.  
Julia would be next and if Romero was needed, he'd step in.  
"TODAY OUR BLADERS WILL BE BATTLING IN THE ARTIC ARENA!" a stadium appeared that was ice and snow.  
"3, 2, 1, LET IT RIP!" The Beyblades flew into the tundra and started sliding everywhere, the ice was making it hard to control there Beyblades.  
"SCORPIO, STING SHOOT!" Eddie yelled out when he was confident at the fact he was stable.  
"THUNDER PEGASUS, MOVE!" Raul yelled out and the Beyblade just dodged the "Death from above" attack.  
"THUNDER PEGASUS, ATTACK NOW!" Raul attacked Eddie's Beyblade that was now unstable on ice, the power from Raul's attack was the final hit and the Beyblade completely lost balanced and its oversized attack ring dug into the snow which stopped the Beyblade.  
Raul caught his beyblade and watched as Eddie retrieved his and brushed the artificial snow off his Beyblade.

"WELL ROUND ONE ENDED FAST, WILL ROUND TO BE THE SAME?  
3, 2, 1, LET IT RIP!"  
The round started off like the previous but this time Eddie was in control and won within seconds of the round starting.  
By the third Raul used as much strength and power to beat Eddie.  
"AND RAUL WINS ROUND ONE!" Eddie collected his yellow Beyblade abd returned to the bench.  
"Sorry guys"  
"We can't risk another loss, Steven give them all you have"  
"Right on!"  
"TOURNAMENT OFFICIALS HAVE DECIDED THAT THERE WILL BE NO DISH CHANGE, BLADERS WHEN YOUR READY APPROACH THE DISH!" Steve and Julia came up.  
"I wont be as easy to defeat as my friend"  
"Your going down" Julia smirked as she loaded Torch Pegasus onto her launcher.  
"3, 2, 1, LET IT RIP!" Their Beyblades landed in the Tundra and adjusted to the slippery surfaces around the dish before Julia went on the attack.  
"TRIHORN!" the tall Beyblade attacked back at full force, he drove Julia back until she was at the edge.  
"TORCH PEGASUS, FIGHT BACK!" It was no use, she wasn't used to fighting in this terrain, Trihorn just kept pushing her back until her Beyblade fell off the side.  
"Remember, there's still two battles left, YOU CAN DO IT SIS!" Raul yelled from the bench, she looked back at her team, Romero looked concerned but she smiled and picked up her Beyblade.

"NOW FOR ROUND TWO, CAN JULIA WIN?" Romero had been giving Julia suggestions on how to beat Trihorn and Steve, they were a powerful foe but can she win?  
"3, 2, 1, LET IT RIIIIIP!"  
"TRIHORN!"  
"THUNDER PEGASUS" a hot battle on the ice had just began.  
Two Beyblade warriors were fighting out for a place in the next round, what ever team won this would be fighting against the Xboys.  
Both Beyblades fought ferociously but neither backed down.  
"This battle might just take some time" Tyson commented.  
"Who do you think will win?" Max asked the younger.  
"I believe it might be Steve, Julia has used up quite a lot of her energy and you can see it in her Beyblading"  
"I agree with Kenny, Julia will loose, which means this battle will be a draw" During there words it was clear that Julia had a grim fate and that fate was drawing closer with every breath she took, the final blow was taken and she went down.  
She returned to the bench crying slightly but she pretended to hide it.  
It was now up to Romero, will he win his battle against Michael?  
"BLADERS, APPROACH IF YOU PLEASE"  
"I don't have any data on Romero but Michael is powerful, I don't know who will win" Kenny had no idea who would win.

The two Bladers stood there, the face off.  
Every time DJ did the countdown, time seemed to slows down.  
"3"  
"2"  
"1"  
"LET...IT...RIP!" Romero launched his and so did Michael.  
Romero kept dodging Michaels attacks over and over again, this was making Michael angry.  
"STOP MOVING SO I CAN HIT YOU!"

"No way, just keep using your strength"  
"So, its like that then"

"Exactly" Michael got a lucky hit and sent Romero spinning out of control.  
"Thorn rose, radiant rose attack!"  
"TRYGAL!" There was a flash of light and Romero's beyblade lied in pieces on the floor.  
"According to the rules, if you can't fix your beyblade you loose" Romero shook his head.

"Romero looses and the PPB Allstarz go on to Battle the Xboys...TOMORROW"

Author notes

Beywriter: I know with the whole F-Dyasty loosing thing your thinking "Well why can't Julia or Raul step in?" my answer is that rule five says "A competitor can only fight once"  
Max: Can the PPB Allstarz win against the Xboys or will they too be crushed into the dirt?  
Tyson: PLEASE REVIEW! Its a crime not to, it doesn't take long and it makes the Author feel like the time they used was worth it.


	11. Power struggle

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if i discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Beyblade X revolution**

"Today you battle against the PPB Allstarz, you have to beat them and steal there bitbeasts.  
Tala, who will be Beybattling today?"  
"Bryan and Ian sir, they yet have not captured a Bitbeast"  
"Sounds good, so Spencer and Daichi will fight the block D winner"  
Tala nodded.  
"I know I don't need to say good luck, I know you'll win" Boris smiled evilly and left to get to his private booth, he turned around in the door and asked.  
"Who will battle the Bladebreakers?"  
"Ray and Daichi sir"  
"A wise decision young Tala, a very wise one indeed" He now turned and left.  
DJ came over the intercom.  
"Bladers please report to the Auditorium, today's battles are going to start in five minutes"

The Bladebreakers and White Tigers were sat together in the stands as both Teams emerged from the tunnels into the sight of the roaring crowds.

People were holding up signs and screaming.

"Man, the crowds are going crazy" Tyson looked around at the crowds.  
"I guess your going to route for the allstarz?" Max was sat next to Mariah, she stared down at Ray who was sat staring ahead, unaware of the battle in his head that would start soon.

Driger stays with Ray as much as he can, especially when his body was being put through the sheer hell that was Voltaires training regiment.  
Driger lied down next to Ray and Ray ran his hand down the Tiger's soft white and black fur, the purring softened the pain, his body was still throbbing.  
"Aaagh" he grabbed and pulled some of Drigers fur making the Tiger growl.  
"Sorry Driger" Driger looked at his master.  
"Don't worry young Ray"  
"So, why didn't you show before now?"  
"I have been unable to link our minds, something stopped me"  
"The mind control thing wearing off?"  
"Could be" was the Tigers reply.  
"Using my strength, we can break the seal together" Ray looked down at the Tiger in disbelief.  
"Really? For sure?" The Tiger nodded  
"It may take some time"  
"How long?" The Tiger thought for a moment.  
"I'm not sure".

"WILL OUR FIRST BLADERS PLEASE APPROACH THE DISH!"  
Bryan approached the dish and so did Stephen.  
"Our Beydish today is The EGYPTIAN PYRAMIDS!" On the dish was two Pyramids and a model of the Sphinx.  
"3, 2, 1, LET IT RIP!" there Beyblades landed into the sand surrounded the Pyramids.  
"TRYHORN!"

"FALX, STROBLITZ!"there was a huge blast of wind, like a Tornado.  
The wind filled the stadium for about five seconds.  
When the dust cleared, Stephen was down, his Beyblade lying next to him.  
"Whoa, just like with Ray" Tyson stared down at the scene unfolding before them.

Stephen was still awake but in shock  
He slowly sat up, Michael, Eddie and Emily crowded and Judy cleared them.

"Give him some air" she said.  
Michael and Eddie helped Steve into the locker room so he could rest.

"What happened Judy?" he weakly asked.  
"You were blew away by a wicked wind" He looked over at Bryan who had a sinister smile on his pale face.

Stephen growled at the teen.  
"You want to continue?" Michael asked  
"If you don't one of us can take over"  
"NO, this guy is going down"

"Stephen...remember Russia?" Eddie got infront of Steve with e serious look.  
"What?"

"Think, Ray fought Bryan and look what happened to him"  
"He looks perfectly fine"  
"You know he and the others are under a mind control, he was in the Hospital for like a week, he still had nightmares for a whole year!"  
"You sure?" Emily added to Eddies speech.  
Steve nodded.  
"Ok, but if you die out there, don't blame us" Eddie smiled and offered out a hand, Steve took it and Eddie pulled Steve up.  
"Lets do it"

"OK FOLKS, LETS GET READY FOR ROUND 2!" The Bladebreakers and White Tigers took their seats, amazed at what they had seen.  
Would it be Ray's battle all over again? Would Steve beat Bryan? Only time will tell.  
"3, 2, 1, LET IT RIP!" Again they were battling hard, sparks flew around, it was like a strange waltz around the three structures, all the sand had been blown out.  
"STROBLITZ!"

"Here we go again folks!" DJ yelled.  
"TRIHORN!" the wind again picked up.  
"STEVE, HANG IN THERE!" Emily called before the wind showed its true might.  
"STEPHEN!" they cried out before shielding there eyes.

When the dust settled, they saw that Steve was still standing.  
Bryan lay on the floor, next to the dish.  
"What? How did that happen?" Falx lay beside the still body.  
His team mates didn't seemed shocked or surprised.  
They did go over.  
Bryan stood up wearily, before falling back to the ground.  
Medics rushed out on the field before taking the teen away.  
Boris looked down, shocked.  
"Has It worn off?" he wondered  
"What happened Boris?"  
"I'm not sure"  
"Is the mind control wearing off?"  
"That is a possibility"  
"Call for some injections, get them here before the next battle and get Bryan under control.  
The control had worn off Bryan, Boris ordered him back to the lab to be put under control again.  
Boris said that he was going back for tests and the next battle would be delayed for two hours Bryan was "Put under" again.  
What had happened was that Bryan did not regain control of his body, it didn't have enough energy to control the power.

"It seems like the control may be wearing off, so as a precaution, I have shots here...do it"  
"Yes sir" the doctor injected the green fluid into there bodies.  
Suddenly Driger started fading.  
"Driger, what's happening?"  
"You have been injected again, I can no longer sustain a link...sorry, good bye"  
"Thank you for trying Driger" as the Tiger vanished.  
He was alone again, alone in the pitch black with nothing but pain.  
Tears flooded his golden orbs as pain ripped through him.

"I can't live like this"

"WERE BACK PEOPLE AND OUR BLADERS ARE READY TO LET IT RIP!"  
Boris was now properly in control of them all.  
Bryan had been ordered to rest up and was now ready to continue, so far it was a draw.  
"Finally, were going to see how it ends!" Tyson sat down in his seat with a large soda.  
"Your so impatient, you know that Tyson?"  
"Ah come on Maxie, the tension is killing me, will Steve beat Bryan or will he be crushed into the dirt?"  
"Yeah, I guess your right"

"Bladers please approach the dish for round 3!"  
"Just remember the game plan and you'll be fine" Judy was confident, maybe a little overconfident that Steve could pull this off.  
"Your going down" Bryan didn't reply, he just stood there.  
"3, 2, 1, LET IT RIP!"  
"TRIHORN!"  
"FALX" the Beyblades attacked each other, bits of Beyblade started to fly off both of them and yet the masters didn't back down.  
"Your never gonna take me down Steve, Give up before your bitbeast is MINE, STROBLITZ!"  
"STAMPEDE RUSH!" Both Beyblades were being demolished by the sheer strength of the attacks but Steve's attack ring was now totally wasted and it was wobbling.  
"Crap, not good"  
"I have you now, FALX!" Steve managed to dodge two of attacks but his Beyblade ran out of momentum and stopped.  
"Falx, now!" the black Beyblade approached Steve's and stole Trihorn.

"He lost! And another bitbeast stolen"  
"NOOO!" Steve punched the ground and picked up what remained of his Beyblade.

"NEXT TODAY IS IAN VERSUS ROCK STEADY EDDIE!"  
"Ian is tough, I want this battle won, use all the energy you have to beat him"  
Eddie nodded and turned to the dish where his enemy was waiting.  
"Ok, lets reveal the dish!" Out of the ground appeared an unusual dish, it had the normal smooth edges but a hole in the middle.  
"BEHOLD, THE CRATOR DISH! Bladers take your positions" .  
They both took their positions at the rim.  
"3, 2, 1, LET...IT...RIIIIIP!" Their Beyblades landed on the outer rim of the dish and circled to attack.  
Once the Beyblades had found each other, it wasn't long before they engaged in Combat, only 1 would survive the fight.  
"TRYPIO, STING SHOOT!"  
"WYEX!" the Black Beyblade dodged the attack.  
"ATTACK!" Ian screamed and the Black Beyblade attacked the Bigger Beyblade ruthlessly.  
It fell into the pit where it stopped spinning.  
"You'll pay for that one" Eddie got into the Stadium ad collected his Beyblade.  
"Ok, folks, round 2 is in half an hour"

This was an important round, if the PPB Allstarz won, they would tie but if they lost, they would be eliminated and Eddy would loose his Bitbeast.  
"3, 2, 1, LET IT RIP!" Ian was under orders for him to finish it quick.  
He got to work on pounding and beating at Eddies defence like a drum.  
Eddy lost control of his Beyblade.  
"TRYPIO, RUN!"  
"Too late! WYEX!" Another hit sent his Beyblade down the pit but this time it survived the fall but it was trapped.  
"WYEX, FINISH HIM!" And thats what happened, Ian attacked Eddies Beyblade and it stopped.  
"That...was fast" the group looked down at the Bitbeast being captured.  
"PPB ALLSTARZ HAS BEEN BEATEN, THE XBOYS WIN AND TOMORROW THEY FACE AGAINST THE WINNERS OF BLOCK B...TEAM PHYSIC!"  
"Cool, they won!" Max looked pleased at their friends progress.  
"But, can they win against Boris's rabid bladers?"  
"Tyson, Ray and Daichi aren't rabid"  
"I know Ray isn't but Daichi...maybe"  
"JOIN US TOMORROW, FOR THE SEMI FINALS, SO WE CAN DECIDE WHO BLADES AGAINST THE BLADEBREAKERS...LET IT RIP!"

Author notes

Beywriter: Here's a little help: Xblack is said as its spelt, Falx is said like "Falex", Sea X " Seaex", Driger "Drigex", Strata Dragoon "Statex"  
Tyson: Well its coming to a close, about three or four more chapters left  
Max: A huge thanks to everyone who has reviewed and Lirin Sama for her continual reviewing  
Ray: Please review, its a real crime not to review, it doesn't take long and it makes it feel like the time they used was worth it...thanks.


	12. Earth

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if i discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Beyblade X revolution**

It was the morning before battle and the bladebreakers had met up with the Psychics in the park jogging.  
"Don't worry Tyson...we will free them and Boris will pay"  
"Thanks Kane, but be careful"  
"We will, we've come this far and we wont be defeated, we fought a defeated both the Barthez Battalion and the Saint Shields"

"Did the Barthez Battalion cheat?" Max asked the Brunette.  
"No, not this time" Jim laughed.  
"But we beat em and we'll free Ray and Daichi" Salima smiled cutely.  
"If they Beyblade, I have a theory that Spencer and Daichi will Beyblade today" the boy who was busily typing on his Laptop.  
"How come"  
"Its obvious, they haven't bladed yet"  
"Oh" was the World Champions response, everyone laughed at his simple response which made the teen confused  
"What? Its early"  
"Guys, I'm worried about tomorrows beybattle if you loose"  
"Yeah, they could take our Bitbeasts...well NO WAY!" Kenny's wrist watch beeped.  
"Its time...I hope your ready"  
"Oh we are"  
"don't get to confident, they have major power" the world champ said.  
"We will do our best to free them" the short blond said.

The group started to walk to the stadium, laughing and talking, the truth was that they were nervous, very nervous.

The two teems made there way to the Stadium and said there goodbyes and good lucks before going to the VIP seating area.  
"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, WELCOME TO THE SEMI FINALS, THE WINNERS OF TODAY WILL BATTLE AGAINST THE BLADEBREAKERS TOMORROW" a spotlight shone on the World famous team and they were applauded, they stood up and waved to the crowds.  
"I never get sick of this, I dunno why those other celebrities are always complaining" Max said as he waved his arms.  
"NOW LETS GET THE BATTLES UNDER WAY" the light turned off and the applause died down but would start soon as the teams made there way out.  
"Did we miss it?" everyone turned there heads to see the Majestics who were in Block B.  
"No, no, your right on time" Tyson smiled.  
They were still getting over there round one elimination, they still hadn't worked out to play as a team.

The teams emerged out of the tunnels and sat on there benches.  
The first Bladers were Daichi versus Gouki.  
"OUR BLADERS TODAY WILL BE BATTLING IN THE FUJI DISH!"!  
A Beydish came up that looked like Mount Fuji, they would be battling in an environment that was "Home" for Daichi but that didn't worry Gouki at all.  
"3, 2, 1, LET IT RIP!" there Beyblades landed on the steep slopes of the miniature Fuji, both instantly began to stalk there prey and that didn't take long.  
Both were battling on the slopes, they were dodging rocks, stones and model trees as they fought.

For the first minute of the battle was power play with no sign of anyone coming out on top.  
"Gouki's got good" Tyson said admiring his friends Beyblading skills.  
"He's loosing energy and I think Daichi knows that"  
"Just a waiting game" Max thought aloud  
"Exactly"  
"What?" the blond asked

"You said it was just a waiting game"  
"I said that aloud?" Kenny nodded  
"STRATEX!" Kane didn't have a bitbeast and he knew he had to make his move...now, he'd be history.  
"ATTACK!" the Beyblades collided, the impact was too much for Gouki's Beyblade, it broke apart and slid slowly down the slopes.  
Hi just stood there, frozen to the spot.  
"THE WINNER IS DAICHI! GOUKI, CAN YOU CONTINUE?" he shook his head.  
"GOUKI LOOSES AND DAICHI TAKES THE ROUND!" Gouki picked up what remained of his Beyblade and sat back down at his team bench.  
"Sorry guys"  
"That cost us, I'm gonna have to pull out the stops on this one" Kane looked over to the dish and stood up.  
"Good luck!" his team called after him  
"That was brutal"

"Max, that's not the Daichi we know...he's changed"

"Our next battle is Kane versus Spencer"

"This will be good, Kane wont let anyone push him around...GO KANE!" Max joined Tyson in cheering on Kane.

"Do you think Kane has a chance?"  
"Probably, but Kane doesn't have a bitbeast unless he's got Cyber Dragoon"  
"That would be cool, cyber versus cyber" the blue haired boy said, Max nodded in agreement, he was looking down at Ray.  
"Don't worry, soon...you'll be free" this time he thought it.

"Lets show you your arena...of you please"  
The beydish emerged, it was a complete forest.  
"The one hundred ache wood! The design of this means that the Beyblade will be crashing into various objects continually...Bladers, take your positions"  
Both did so.  
"Come on KANE, YO..." Tyson started but strange movements silenced him

suddenly the ground started to shack, lights flickered.  
"EARTHQUAKE!"DJ yelled.  
The roof above the stadium cracked and fell in.  
The ground heaved and windows shattered, people left there seats running for exits as the building fell around them.  
The Bladebreakers were pushing there way through Corridors as the building collapsed, then there was nothing but an gaunt, eerie quiet.

Author notes

Beywriter: Just my way of making the fic longer and to build suspense.  
Tyson: That was thrown in the last minute

Max: We hope you enjoyed reading it and we hope to read your review, its a crime not to and it doesn't take long, plus it makes it feel like the time the autor used wasn't wasted.  
Thanks and hugs to Lirin Sama for her reviewing


	13. Recovery

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if i discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Beyblade X revolution**

"This is CNN!"  
"Hello, I am Joanna Donnahue" The women sat in a typical studio wearing smart clothing.  
"Just five minutes ago, a huge Earthquake ripped through Tokyo.  
Its epicentre was Baycity where it measured 7.9 on the rictor scale.  
There was a Beyblade Tournament going on at the time of the Earthquake, We go live now to John Wilden, John there are roumers that the Bladebreakers were attending, is this true?"  
"...Hello Joanna, the roumers are indeed true, they were watching the event from the VIP Booth"  
"Did they escape ok? I think that's what our viewer want to know"  
"...No, they are still inside the ruined building, what rescue workers are shocked about is the fact the building is new and isn't Earthquake proof"

Pain ran through his right leg, he was lying on his stomach, arms out stretched.  
Tyson groaned as he managed to lie on his back.  
His teeth was clenched, his eyes closed when bolts of pain went through his body.  
Once the pain went back into the background he opened his eyes and looked around the dark space, the only light was a flickering light a couple of feet from his head.  
Tyson's eyes met a form just to his right, it was a left foot.  
Slowly and painfully he sat up and found Max.  
"Maxie" Tyson crawled over to Max's left side.  
"Maxie?" he repeated, his face had no expression, his face was streaked with blood and dust.  
Tyson shook Max a few times.  
"Tyson?" he opened a blue eye and looked at his friend.  
"Max, your alive!" Max smiled wearily.  
A piecing scream filled the small space, it was Kai.  
"Agh, Tyson, Max, Kenny...ow!" Tyson helped Max up, and they walked on their hands and knees.

Kai's left arm was trapped under concrete.  
"KAI!" Tyson said when he saw his Captains predicament.  
"Get this off me" Kai's eyes were screwed shut and his teeth were clenched.  
"Maxie, lift!" both Boys lifted the cement debris just enough for Kai to free his arm.  
"I think its broken" Kai said, inspecting the damaged limb.  
"Kenny's here, he's ok" Max helped the boy up.  
"We have to move, I don't think that roof is stable" On cue the roof collapsed, that space would now become there Tomb.

It happened in stages, first his feeling returned, it was a warm feeling and of course background pain.  
Next he opened his eyes and looked around the room, it was hard to move his weakened body so Tyson just lay there.  
There was a cast on his right leg, Tyson remembered the pain earlier.  
He could see that Max, Kai and Kenny were also there, Kai's arm was in a cast and so was his legs, that couldn't be good.  
Max's right arm was in a cast and Kenny didn't have any, or his entire right side was in a cast.  
Then his fear arose, he suddenly worried about Ray and Daichi, were they alive? Were they safe? Ray and Daichi probably would gladly welcome death.

Across the town in the Laboratories in the medical unit were the Xboys, they had all survived but they too weren't without injuries.  
Ray's right leg was broken and so was his left wrist.  
Both of Daichi's arms were broken, the others had similar injuries.

Max stirred, he groaned alittle, Tyson recognised the voice.  
"Max, how you doing?"  
"I've been better"  
"You think Ray and Daichi are ok?"  
"I hope so" Tyson folded his arms behind his head.  
"You think we will ever rescue them?"  
"Why are you doubting so much dude?"  
"I'm not, I'm just thinking out loud, I do want them safe and free from Boris"

"Me to, me to"

Across town Doctors were working on the Xboys, they were all awake and since the facility had major medical updates, they were on the road to recovery.  
"The Earthquake was a set back, your bodies were damaged." Boris entered the room, he got of lightest and just needed a walking stick.  
"But this setback will not stop us from winning the tournament"

The pain was intense, he saw dots in his vision, he was writhing around in pain, tears fell from his golden eyes.  
"Please kill me, please...I don't want to live" Ray's condition was bad, his mental state was bad.  
"Ray..." Ray looked around, it was just his imagination, it sounded like Tyson.

"Tyson?" but it was gone.  
A shadow or ghost of a figure appeared in front of him, now he was loosing it.

Tyson smiled down at Ray and held out a hand, Ray took it and Tyson pulled him up and vanished slowly.  
"WAIT, DON'T...go" Ray looked at his right hand that was stretched out.  
"I'll be with you...always" he heard Tyson again.  
Ray knelt down a little freaked out.  
"I must be loosing my mind"

Tyson woke up, he had the strangest dream, he dreamed that Ray was in a dark room, crying on the floor so Tyson helped him up before he woke up.  
"Weird" Kai and Kenny were also awake and Max was watching his Tv.  
"Tyson, you look a little freaked out" Tyson turned to look at Kenny.  
"Yeah, weird dream, it was about Ray being in a dark room crying and I helped him up before I woke up"  
"Yeah, that's strange all right"  
Mr Dickinson entered the room smiling.  
"Hello boys, how are you doing?"  
"Mr Dickinson!"

"I'm, here to find out how you are and to tell you about the Tournament continuing"  
"Your not cancelling it?" Kai asked curiously  
"No, we are going to use a different Stadium in China, do you remember the China Tower where we hold the Asian Tournament?"  
Tyson nodded, they were some intense battles, it was the first Tournament they entered as the Bladebreakers.  
"Did they find out what caused the Earthquake?" Tyson asked, he was suspicious.  
"Sorry Tyson, but you'll have to drop the conspiracy theories, it was a natural quake"  
"When will the Tournament continue?" The blond asked.  
"Two months and how are we all doing?"  
"Fine, thank you sir"  
"Great Mr D" Kenny chirped, he got away and was less injured.  
"My body hurts but I'm ok" Tyson sat up.  
"My legs are broken, I might never walk again, how do you think I feel?"  
"Oh cheer up grump" Mr D smiled.  
"I like walking" he responded.  
"Didn't the Doctors say that your legs are healing and you might walk again?"  
"Yes"

"Well lets hope you can walk soon" Kai just stared.  
"I hope you can all get better soon, now if you'll excuse me"  
"Mr D, wait" he turned to face Tyson.  
"Yes?"  
"Did Team Psykick and Majestics survive?" Mr D nodded before turning to leave.

"Tyson, please come back...please" Ray lied there waiting for Tyson to return.  
That visitation had given him a spark, and that spark was hope.

Author notes

Tyson: Beywriter has told me to tell you all that most time is now diverted into Animating a new Video for Youtube.  
Max: So, the next few updates will be late, it has taken about 9 hours to animate about 5 minutes!  
Ray: So, we'd like to ask you for patience, please review, its a crime not to review and it makes the Author feel like the time they used wasn't wasted.  
I want to take this last bit of time to personally thank those reviewers, especially Lirin Sama, THANKS!


	14. The finals

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if i discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Beyblade X revolution**

"WELCOME TO THE CHINA TOWER FOR THE REST OF THE WORLD CHAMPIONSHIPS!"  
Two months had gone by, there wounds were healing and Kai could walk using crutches but not for long.  
Robert was to take Kai's place is a third battle was required  
People were taking there seats in the top stadium of the rock tower.  
"I can't believe were back here" Tyson said sitting down in his seat.  
"Yeah, feels like yesterday we bladed in the Asian tournament" The blond replied.  
"WE WILL CONTINUE WHERE WE LEFT OFF...KANE VERSUS SPENCER!" Kane and Spencer walked forward towards the dish.  
"OUR BATTLE TODAY WILL BE IN THE RPM DISH, WE HAVEN'T SEEN THIS ONE SINCE RUSSIA!" The Bladebreakers had sad memories of this dish.

* * *

"3, 2, 1, LET IT RIP!" The Beyblades were launched from the launchers and met in the air and landed at the same time in the centre of the dish before the gravity through them away from each other.  
"ATTACK!" Kane ordered.  
Spencer stood there calm and quiet, dodging every attack that Kane ordered.  
Kane was loosing his cool and speed.  
"TAKE HIM DOWN!" Kane ordered, but Spencers blade kept dodging.  
"He's wearing Kane down" Tyson said looking down.  
Spencers dodges put it within an inch of the centre of the dish.  
"How long can he last?" the Champ asked the geek.  
Kenny looked grim.  
"Not long...he's going to strike at any moment"  
"SEA X, ATTACK!" The attack was swift and knocked Kane's Beyblade out of the dish.

* * *

Silence filled the huge room, everyone stared down.  
"SPENCER WINS ROUND ONE!"  
"I'm sorry Tyson but without a bitbeast, Kane has no chance at winning, he is doomed to fail"  
"There has to be a way...we need to find its weakness"  
"I'll search what I have but no promises"  
"Thanks Chief!"  
"You think you can find a weakness Kenny?" Max watched Kenny work at his laptop"  
"Using the last battle I can try but we didn't see him launch a bitbeast"  
"He didn't" Kenny corrected himself".

* * *

"I'm gonna get a Coke, anyone want one?" Max stood up and stretched a little.  
"Sure" Tyson replied  
"Ok" Kenny said after.  
Max decided to go to the bathroom first before getting refreshments.

* * *

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, PLEASE TAKE YOUR SEATS! IT BEGINS IN TEN MINUTES"  
"Come on!" Max stood in line a couple of people ahead.  
But they soon got served and Max made it back just in time.  
"Sorry guys...crazy queue" he passed them the drinks and sat down.  
Kenny couldn't find anything and it was to late to worn Kane if he did.

* * *

"WELCOME TO ROUND TWO, THIS IS KANE OF TEAM PSYCHIC VERSUS SPENCER OF THE XBOYS".  
Crowds cheered as the teams came out again, Kane looked worried.  
"BLADERS PLEASE APPROACH THE DISH!" The Bladers left there benches and stood before the RPM dish.  
Kane remembered Ray's battle in front of the same dish when he watched on the Tv.  
He knew he was lucky not to be battling Bryan.  
"3, 2, 1, LET IT RIP!" Kane attacked quickly, he wanted to end it and he didn't realize that this would be a big mistake.  
"ATTACK!" Kane used his energy up fast with vicious attacks that didn't even phase Spencer, sure some hit but it didn't seem to do much damage.  
"KEEP ON THE ATTACK!" he yelled but now Spencer started dodging and contact between the two Beyblades dropped.  
Kane knew he had used way to much energy in his opening attack and he didn't have much defence.  
"ATTACK" Spencer yelled.  
"DODGE!" Kane's Beyblade dodged but was still hit on its rear sending it flying towards the edge of the dish but stopped an inch from the edge.  
There wasn't much room with the centre rotating so Spencer attacked knocking the Beyblade out of the Stadium.

* * *

"THE XBOYS WIN AND THEY WILL BE FIGHTING AGAINST THE BLADEBREAKERS NEXT WEEKEND, WE HOPE TO SEE YOU THERE AND REMEMBER TO LET IT RIP!"  
"Next weekend, we fight against the Xboys, there probably going to send up Daichi and Ray to fight" Tyson said before shoving a pizza slice in his mouth.  
"Right now...were there only hope and were not going to let them down" Max had a spark of determination in his eye, they had six days to prepare and they would be ready, the stakes couldn't be more higher.

* * *

"Next weekend, you fight against the Bladebreakers and you will win.  
Ray and Daichi will fight, it will be humiliating for them to loose their bitbeasts to there former friends"  
"I can't believe this...I don't want to steal there bitbeasts, I don't WANT TO!" Ray yelled at the top of his lungs" Ray was sat on the ground, his legs arched and arms supporting his body.  
"DRIGER, HELP!" Ray had called out the Bitbeasts name and usually there was no reply but this time there was.  
Ray smiled at the sight of the golden Tiger.  
"Ray, I can set you free, the mind control virus is getting weaker"  
"Please try"  
"For the moment, its to strong, I maybe able to free you on Saturday or the weekend...when the bond is weaker"  
"six days?"  
"Each day the bond gets weaker...be patient" Ray moved and sat cross legged.  
"I can wait" Ray suddenly got an Idea  
"Driger, can you tell Tyson and the others about me?"  
The golden Tiger nodded and left.  
"Hurry back" he whispered.

Author notes

Beywriter: Well, the Bladebreakers fight is up next, so buckle your seatbelts for the wild ride!  
Tyson: Why are you speaking like DJ?  
Beywriter: I don't know  
Max: Please review, we believe its a crime not to and when Beywriter gets one it makes him feel like someone out there will spend just a few moments to write a comment.  
Plus a big thanks to Lirin Sama for her reading


	15. Final Battles

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if i discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Beyblade X revolution**

In the darkness Ray sat there.  
"How long? How have I laid in darkness? How long since I've been trapped here? I long to see the light once more"

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, TODAY IS THE DAY WE DECIDE WHO WILL BE THE NEXT WORLD CHAMPIONS...WILL THE BLADEBREAKERS KEEP THERE TITLE OR WILL THE XBOYS TAKE IT FROM THEM.  
PLEASE WELCOME...THE BLADEBREAKERS!" The crowds cheered as they exited the tunnel with Robert and Kai.  
There faces showed focus and determination.  
They weren't scared of what was to come.  
"WELCOME...THE XBOYS!" there wasn't much cheering this time but there was no lack of booing.  
The Xboys sat on there bench and waited for the round to start.  
"OUR EXCITING DISH TODAY IS THE ATHENS TEMPLE!" A Beydish emerged out of the hole.  
There were two temples both on hills and surrounded by trees.  
"OUR FIRST BLADERS, APPROACH PLEASE!" Tyson and Daichi left and stood face to face.  
"Daichi...please...remember who you are...we were friends"  
"No more...Tyson, I will win and take Dragoon"  
"Ok, if that's the way you want it" Tyson said as he readied Dragoon.  
"3, 2, 1, LET IT RIP!"  
"GO DRAGOON!" his silver Beyblade left his launcher and the blue Dragon went on its hunt.  
"STRATEX!" They found there enemy and both attacked, sending dust and sparks flying.  
There Beyblades didn't back down.  
"GALAXY STORM!" Tyson cried and the winds picked up, Daichi actually didn't expect this and Stratex flew out of the stadium.  
"TYSON WINDS! Wins Winds...get it?" even though DJ had made a stupid joke people were cheering.  
Boris slammed his fist down on the wooden rail.  
"Dammit Daichi...win the next round or else!"

"WELL THATS WHAT WE HAVE COME TO EXPECT FROM TYSON!"  
"Tyson...be careful, it might be harder next time" Tyson nodded, Max is right, now Daichi will be expecting it.

"3,2,1, LET IT RIP!"  
"GO, TAKE HIM DOWN DRAGOON!"  
"STRATEX, ATTACK AND DESTROY!" The Beyblades once again attacked, repelling each other but quickly going back and back and back.  
They were racing around the stadium completely destroying it.  
"STRATEX!" Daichi's Beyblade went into a hill and brought it down on top of Tyson's Beyblade, his dodging wasn't fast enough.  
Crowds were shocked, Tyson lost.  
"Nice one dude" Tyson said jumping in to fetch Dragoon.

"WELCOME BACK, DAICHI AND TYSON ARE TIED, WHO WILL WIN...WELL...LETS FIND OUT!"  
"Gonna end this one quick" he thought as himself and Daichi readied there launchers.  
"3, 2, 1, LET IT RIP!"  
"DRAGOON, TIME FOR YOUR ULTIMATE GALAXY STORM ATTACK!"  
"NO, thats what Kane did" The Dish was engulfed with wind.

Stratex was being sucked in and then it finally happened, it got sucked in and knocked out"

"That battle didn't last very long at all...TYSON WINS!"

There was a half an hour break before the next set started.  
"WILL OUR BLADERS APPROACH" Ray and Max approached.  
"Prepare...to loose" Ray said.  
"No, I'm going to win and set you FREE!"  
"OUR BLADERS WILL BE FIGHTING IN The TOWER DISH MARK TWO!"  
This was a strange dish, shaped like the actual building they were to be fighting in.  
"3, 2, 1, LET IT RIP!"  
"GO DRACIEL!"  
"DRIGEX!" It wasn't long before the Beyblades made contact with each other.

Inside Ray's head Driger and Ray were focusing there energy on breaking the mind control.  
"How long will this take...we don't have much time" there eyes were closed as they focused.  
"I am not sure but I know we can, we need to try harder"

"DRIGEX, ATTACK NOW"  
"DRACIEL, DEFENCE" Now, all Max could do is wait and hope Draciel could take the mighty blow.  
The sound of Beyblades colliding echoed through the room.  
"NOW ATTACK DRACIEL!" Draciel withstood the force and hit back at the Cyber Tiger.

Driger jumped up to the top dish and Max followed where Drigex kicked Draciel out of the stadium.  
Max gasped as he watched it land on the ground.  
"RAY WINS ROUND ONE!" Ray catches his Beyblade and returns to his bench.

After five minutes and a briefing by Kenny, Max was ready to go again.  
"3, 2, 1, LET IT RIP" they went for round two, this time Max had to win or he'd loose Draciel.  
"DRACIEL ATTACK!"  
"I DON'T THINK SO...DRIGEX!" there Beyblades locked in battle again going around the edge, throwing sparks in every direction.  
Ray pulled some strange manoeuvres.  
But Max shadowed him and the Bladers attacked again.  
"DRACIEL"  
"DRIGEX!" There Beyblades both picked up speed as the rammed each other.  
"Were passing the one minute mark and there's no sign of a winner" DJ announced as he watched the power play.  
Sometimes it was clear that Ray was in the power position and then Max before going back to Ray.  
"This battle might take a while folks, don't blink or you'll miss something!"

Four minutes in and they were beginning to loose energy.  
Ray ordered Drigex to climb and this time Max waited for the Tiger to come back and he did with amazing speed.  
"MAXIE LOOK OUT!" Tyson cried.

Ray felt tired suddenly, and he started to open his eyes, his body felt like it was a led weight and he looked around, at his hands, his feet.  
He smiled faintly before falling to the floor unconscious.  
At the same time Drigex stopped spinning and the Bitbeast inside was set free.  
"Max wins round one!" Max catches Draciel and runs over to Ray with Tyson, Robert and Kai.  
"Use my wheelchair" Kai said and got out of it with his crutches.  
They place Ray into the wheelchair before leaving the arena Tyson made the letter "T" with his hands.  
"Ok, were taking a break folks but we'll be back soon"

Author notes

Beywriter: CLIFF HANGER!  
Tyson: Yeah, only we know what's going to happen next chapter!  
Max: Please review, its a crime not to and reviews make Beywriter feel like the time wasn't wasted.


	16. Disabled friendly

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if i discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Beyblade X revolution**

They wheeled Ray into the locker room and put him on the sofa.  
Mr Dickinson and DJ entered the room.  
"How is he?" the old man asked.  
"Ray...he's completely exhausted" Robert answered.  
"Yeah" Tyson agreed.  
"I think he should be taken to Hospital so the medical staff can have a look at him" Robert continued.  
Mr D nodded.  
"I completely agree with you Robert, I'll call for an Ambulance right away"  
"I already have" DJ said.  
"The fans will be disappointed0 but according to the rules, Ray is too unwell to continue so Max is the winner and you are once again the World Champs...congratulations"

DJ made the announcement and they could hear the cheers from the stadium.  
Once again for the last time they have become World Champions.  
The ambulance arrived a few minutes later and took them to Hospital so Ray could get checked over.  
The good news is that Ray is only suffering from exhaustion and just needs some time to rest.

He woke up a few days later.  
"Tyson...where am I?"  
"The Hospital dude, your free"  
"I'm free? You mean this isn't a nightmare?" Tyson pinched Ray's cheek.  
"Ow" and he smiled.  
"I'm free!" Ray tried to move an arm but it wouldn't move.  
"Why can't I move my arms or legs?"  
"Your probably still tired, there pumping in pain killers for you" Ray looked to the drip.  
"How long will I be like this for?"  
"There not sure" A voice came from the door, it was Kai.  
"KAI!" Ray smiled.  
"Hi, Ray"  
"Kai, what happened"  
"Earthquake in Japan...remember?"  
Ray thought hard...he did remember it, he remembered it all and the pain caused...the pain caused by it all.  
"How long was I trapped?"  
"five months" Tyson replied, it felt like a year.  
"Just five months?" Tyson nodded.  
"Where's the white Tigers? And Daichi...the others?"  
"The White Tigers had to go back to China but they hope you get better soon and so far you are the only one who is free but we won the World Champs again"

"Great!" Ray smiled weakly.  
"Where's Max and Kenny?"  
"Eating...were taking turns and I just came back" Kai explained.  
"Yeah and I'm going to eat"  
"See you in a couple of hours" Ray said after the teen.  
"Ray, what did it feel like?"  
"What?"  
"being trapped in your body like that...we know you didn't have any control"  
"Oh...well it felt like a coma...I felt like I was in a dark room, the only light I got was when I looked out of my eyes, it was like my eyes were the windows in the dark room.  
I felt all the pain my body was put through all the emotion I went through.  
I remember when you guys tried to rescue me...when I punched Tyson...I oh my god...I...I..."  
"Ray?"  
"I practically sexually abused Mariah...I kissed her against both our wills" Ray started to cry.  
"I'm sorry Mariah, really"  
"Ray...she knew you couldn't control yourself"  
"It sounds like you've had it bad..."  
"Yeah felt everything and saw everything...it was like I was in prison and being tortured...it nearly drove me crazy...if it wasn't for Driger and Tyson..."  
"Wait...Tyson?"  
"He came to me once and picked me up before fading"  
"Tyson dreamed the same thing!" Ray turned his head to the left to look at the Russian.  
"What? Freaky" Kai nodded.  
"Driger helped break Boris's control over me...I'm thinking perhaps we could do the same to the others"  
"Driger came to you?"  
"Yeah...we have a strong bond...probably like you and Dranzer" Kai nodded in agreement.  
He and Dranzer had the same bond.

"Thank you Driger" Ray said aloud  
"Wait...where is he?"

"Who?"  
"Driger" Ray started panicking.  
"Calm down...he's here" Kai picked up the Beyblade and put it in Ray's left hand as his arms were above the covers, he closed Ray's fingers around the Beyblade.  
"Thanks" Ray stared at his Beyblade.  
He hated the Cyber bitbeast he had to use under Boris's regime.  
"Where is my Cyber Driger?" It also was on the night stand.  
"Here" he looked at the black Beyblade with the artificial Driger.  
He remembered stealing Galux and the anger he went through, that anger, misery, suffering and pain that Boris put him through caused through his veins.

Ray was just too weak to show his true emotion.  
"I'm happy that I'm free from all that...now it feels like a nightmare"

A week later Ray was now strong enough to move his limbs and was discharged.  
Kai let Ray use his wheelchair to move about since his body still felt heavy and probably would for another week.  
"It feels good to be back here" Ray wheeled himself and stopped.  
"uh Tyson..your house is raised...I need a ramp" Tyson slapped his head.  
"Kai never needed one so I didn't get one, sorry"  
"I can't stand" Tyson thought for a moment.  
"Ah!" Tyson helped Ray out of the chair and stood behind him holding the Neko up under his arms.  
"Now...wheel chair up" Max and Kenny lifted it up and they helped Ray back in.  
"Thanks but that kind of hurt my arms"  
"Yeah, I'll get a ramp dude"  
"Ok, I'm gonna get out of this Boris uniform...it's really itchy"  
He took of his slip on shoes at the door.

Author notes

Beywriter: Well, I thought this was a sensible place to stop...not a major cliff hanger...wow Ray took of his shoes.  
Tyson: What are you talking about?  
Beywriter: the just above the crap line ending.  
Tyson: Oh  
Max: Please review...its a HUGE crime not to..thanks!  
Ray : Our hearts go out today to those involved in the Burma Cyclones.


	17. The monster within

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if i discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Beyblade X revolution**

Ray was amazed at how good his memory was, he wheeled himself straight to his clothes down the luckily wide enough corridor until...  
"Crap...friggen door...GUYS! LITTLE HELP?" No one came.  
"HELLO?" he yelled.  
The cabinet wasn't far...perhaps he could walk it?  
Shakily Ray got to his feet, his legs wobbled and trembled as the muscles struggled to hold him up.  
"Left foot...right foot...damn, wish I still had my crutches" he said to himself.  
"Left foot...right foot...left foot right foot...damn I've got to cut my toe nails...maybe a bath wouldn't hurt either" he stared at the ground ahead.  
"FINALLY!" Ray knelled in front of the chest of draws that was his.  
Ray collected his usual attire of season 3 outfit and some black boxer shorts before standing and slowly making his way back to the chair.  
Half way there Ray's right leg started to give in.  
"No, please...just a little...longer" Ray shifted his main weight onto his left but it gave up.  
"uh oh...sinking" Ray said before falling to the Dojo floor.  
"Ow" Ray said calmly, shacking his head and tried to get up.  
No use, he would have to lie there until someone found him or he got enough strength back and since everyone was outside...he wouldn't be found in a hurry.  
"LITTLE HELP? GUYS...STUCK ON THE FLOOR".  
Being in this situation did open his eyes to the people who are stuck in wheelchairs for life.  
"That must suck" Ray sighed as he lied there and a thought hit him.  
"Why not crawl?" the voice in his head said.  
He threw his clothes further towards the chair and pulled himself along the wood with his hands and feet a couple of times until he got onto his hands and knees and crawled...Ray felt stupid but it was the only way until his arms and legs gave in.

* * *

a few minutes later and a full bladder, his ears heard someone come in the house muttering something.  
"HELP!" he cried and the sound of footsteps came closer.  
"Ray?"  
" Kai...help"  
"What are you doing down there?" he looked down at Ray and his cheeks went bright red.  
"Getting my clothes...chair didn't fit so I..."  
"Risked it?" Ray nodded  
"Can you help me up...I need the bathroom"  
Kai helped the teen into the chair and pushed him to the bathroom.  
"Why did you come back inside?" Kai spoke one word that didn't surprise him.  
"Tyson"  
Ray laughed a little.  
"And I was worried so I came to check on you...also to get away from Tyson"  
Ray went inside and did what he needed and changed before coming out of the Bathroom.

* * *

" Actually when I left...Max and Tyson were battling"  
"Take me to the action Kai"  
"I need the Bathroom now" Ray laughed and wheeled himself outside.  
Things were finally beginning to get back to normal except they still had to rescue the others

* * *

Another week had passed and Ray was his usual self but now that burning flame that still burnt had to be dealt with...he thought it was time to "return" Drigex to Boris.  
He entered the Building and used the Cyber bit beast to cut through anyone who opposed him...he didn't like using it and wished he brought Driger to do that.  
He wiped the blood off the Beyblade with a piece of shredded clothing and proceeded.  
His face was a scowl, it was an evil frown and the flame was visible in his eyes that were narrow slits...the Bitbeast wasn't controlling him this time...it was his own free will.

* * *

"BORIS!" Ray yelled and the man turned around in his chair.  
"Ray...what a pleasure it is to see you"  
"You wont be saying that in a minute...for five months you kept me looked in my own mind with nothing but pain and darkness...you must pay" behind Ray's back he readied the launcher and Boris knew he was doing something and pushed the panic button.  
"If your pushing some sort of button...no one will come...I took care of your goons outside and about 50 others.  
Boris pulled out a handgun and Ray put his launcher infront.  
Silence.  
The only noise was the soft ticking of a wall clock and then it happened.  
Ray pulled the ripcord and leaped right, Boris fired a couple of bullets before running out of ammo that completely missed Ray...but Ray's aim didn't miss.  
The Beyblade hit Boris's head and dug its way into his brain, the last three seconds was immense screaming before his head fell ontop of the desk.  
Ray was fast enough to see his death and Ray walked upto the man and spat on Boris's head.  
Ray searched the facility but his friends were nowhere to be found, he wished he had gotten Boris to talk before he killed him.

* * *

Noon the next day.  
"Guys...Boris has been murdered!" Tyson red out of the newspaper.  
Ray put on a fake shock face.  
"A Beyblade lodged in his brain...eww" luckily there were no photo's and surprising...no evidence and no one noticed that Ray had vanished yesterday.

* * *

The remaining Xboys howled in pain as they were whipped, there backs covered in thick blood.  
They were being tortured for loosing.  
Voltaire stood watching the punishment, an evil grin over his face...but the question was...where in the world is he?

Author notes

Beywriter: Ok...before you say...that was a real un Rayish thing to do but have you never seen a cat when its really really peed off? And that was what Ray was like.  
Tyson: Did you think it ends there?  
Max: No way...more to come!  
Ray: Please review..its a crime not to and it makes the author happy!  
16 and 17 were one chapter but Beywriter split them...OVER 1000 hits...THANK YOU SO MUCH!


	18. Black Cat of Russia

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if i discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Beyblade X revolution**

Boris is dead and nothing could prove that Ray was guilty...Ray destroyed the CCTV tapes before he left.

Ray didn't want to reveal the fact he killed Boris and he will kill Voltaire...before Death puts one bony killing finger on the old man.  
"I wonder who did kill him?" Max thought aloud.  
"I don't care...he's dead and that's what's good" Ray responded.

* * *

"Ray...where did that attitude come from?" Tyson gasped at the Teens unusual attitude.  
"He kept Ray locked up in his own head...that's why"  
"Good point Hilary...where did you go anyway?" Hilary sighed.  
"You know I went to see my Grandma"  
"Oh yeah" Tyson laughed silly.  
"We have a mission guys" Kai spoke up  
"Go on?" Tyson asked.  
"We have to save the rest...Daichi and the Blitzkrieg Boys"  
"We don't even know where they are" Kenny pointed out.  
"How are we going to find them?" the champ asked.  
"I think there in either the Abbey or the Hiwatari mansion"  
"Back in Russia?" Tyson asked and Kai nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile in a secret location.  
A knock on the door brought Voltaire up from his work.  
"Come in" The door came in and Boris stepped in smirking.  
"Welcome back Boris" Voltaire smiled evilly.  
"Getting clones was a very good idea sir"  
"Especially replacing the..." Thunder rumbled outside with flash of lightning.

* * *

"Aeroflot flight 789 to Moscow...Passengers please board at gate 9"  
"Wooo, I love flying!" Tyson ran down the jetway to the Ilyushin IL-96-300 Russian Aircraft.  
A four engined single level Aircraft painted in the Russian carriers livery.  
They all took there seats on the plane and ten minutes later the Aircraft was rolling down the Runway at Tokyo Narita.  
The plane gently lifted off into the bright blue sky.  
"Soon we'll be in Russia" Ray looked out of the window towards the ground.  
A twinkle sparked in Ray's right eye quickly before vanishing...no one noticed.

* * *

"Sir...thanks to Kai the Bladebreakers are on there way to rescue the others... do you want to try to catch them again?" Boris asked.  
"The thought did occur to me Boris and I have learned they are on a flight bound for Moscow...they should be landing in about five hours"  
"You want me to send some people to pick them up?"  
"Exactly!"  
"Yes sir, I will send two people over to wait for them"

* * *

The first thing he felt was the pain and his eyes opened to the black room he was trapped in.  
Driger was unable to free him, for this job the Beyblade would have to be in contact and there was no way of that happening any time soon.  
"How are the subjects today?" Ray growled when he heard Boris's voice.  
"Fine sir they are responding excellently to all tests...mentally and physically"  
"Yeah right doc...your driving me crazy here!"  
"All are responding well" he said again.

* * *

"I WANT OUT!" Ray screamed.  
"Ray calm down"  
"Driger...I'm glad to see you!"  
"I'm sorry master...I have failed you"  
"No...no...you didn't fail...please don't give up"  
"I told everyone you were fine but I don't know your actual location and I thought the word Lab might confuse them more" Ray laughed slightly.  
"Yeah, I have no idea what Country were in... America... Russia... China... Japan... Britain... no clue"

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen...welcome to Domodedovo...please do not get up until the Aircraft has reached the gate and the Captain has turned off the Seatbelt safety signs...please refrain from smoking and using portable phones until well inside the Terminal building...on behalf of the Captain and Crew we hope you had a pleasant flight with us today and hope to see you aboard soon"  
The jet pulled up to the gate and Tyson had a different attitude from boarding.  
"My body is sure aching" Tyson stepped onto the bridge.  
"There wasn't a rule saying you had to keep sat down Tyson" Kenny and Hilary followed him, they went through Security and collected there bags.  
Tyson exited first and looked both ways down the road...he was wrapped up in his blue BBA coat.  
"Where now Kai?" he asked  
"Guys...look someone knows we are here!" Max pointed out the tall white skinned man who was wearing a black overcoat, Sunglasses with a Russian hat.  
"I don't like him...he gives me a bad feeling guys" Kai looked over and he was freaked out, none of them told Mr D they left for Moscow infact no one was told...so why was there a man standing there with a card saying "Bladebreakers"? Tyson and Max went up to the man when Kai was day dreaming.  
The man put there stuff in the back and Kai realized Ray was missing.  
"Guys...where's Ray?"  
"HERE!" Ray leaned out of the car's front passenger window smiling innocently.  
"Thats impossible...Ray was with us all the way...how did he get in the car without us noticing?" Kai thought, Kai remembered.

* * *

_Flashback_

"Guys...I gotta go to the bathroom...I'll see you out front or in the baggage hall_"_

_End flashback_

"How the hell did you get here first?"  
"No lines maybe?" he said to his captain.  
"Well at least your here now"  
"A friend found out that you were coming here and sent me Sergei..to pick you up"  
"Where exactly are we going?" Kai asked  
"A Secret location" he replied.

* * *

After they were out of the City limits Ray did something unexpected.  
He pulled out an AK-47 Assault Rifle and looked to his "Friends"  
"Ray?" Tyson asked they threw there hands up.  
"Boris and Voltaire are waiting" Ray said calmly.  
"Boris?" Max asked  
"Yes...he's alive even though I killed him"  
"Like a Zombie?" Ray pulled the trigger slightly, pain shot through Tyson's right leg.  
"AAAAGHHH"  
"Any smartness from any of you and Tyson dies"  
The rest of the journey was quiet until Kai seized his moment and leaped at Ray, quickly unbuckling himself.  
There was a struggle and bullets fired through the roof, one killed the Driver and the car slipped off the icy roads.

Author notes

Beywriter: WHAT A TWIST!  
The Ilyushin IL-96-300 is a Russian Commercial Jet introduced in the early 90's.  
I had to use a Russian plane as Aeroflot uses Russian Aircraft and the Airbus A310 doesn't have that range...just google it.  
The AK-47 i s a Russian weapon  
Max: Ok...Beywriters goal here was to really really confuse you...did it work?  
Tyson: You shot me...right in the leg!  
Ray: That's what the script called for.  
Please review its a crime not to and it makes the Author happy...the Author always reviews!


	19. Dark past in the light

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if i discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Beyblade X revolution**

The group climbed out of the wreck...the only deaths were the driver and Ray.  
"I can't believe Ray died" Hilary said looking down at the bloody body.  
"He was a good friend...always there to help you when you were sad and depressed" Tyson said, a tear rolled down his cheek.  
"Should we bury him?" Hilary asked.  
"Yes...and deep...we don't want wolves digging him up coz they can smell a fresh meal" suitable bits of metal from the car were used to dig a deep hole for the body.  
They had to make sure Ray's body was never found or there could be a huge murder hunt.  
"How are we going to explain this to the Tigers?" Max thought aloud.  
"We can't say he pulled out an AK-47 and shot me" Hilary had managed to bandage the wound.  
"I wonder what happened to Ray?" Hilary said as they were finishing off.  
"Perhaps there was serious psychological harm..he might have been mentally unstable for all we know"

* * *

The group talked about Rays life and when they put his body in the whole and Ray's shirt moved up slightly and Tyson noticed something weird, something different.  
"That's not Ray!"  
"Ofcourse its Ray, Tyson don't be stupid" the brunette girl said.  
"No look" Tyson jumped down into the hole. And raised Ray's shirt slightly.  
"Tyson...I didn't know you liked to have sex with dead bodies"  
"NOW IS NOT THE TIME MAXIE!" he raised it half way.  
"See...no navel" Tyson raised his shirt slightly to show the difference...Tyson even lowered his pants to Ray's waist  
"See"  
"Yeah now I do...AAAH Ray is a freak!" Max screamed out loud"Maxie...no this isn't Ray"  
"Then who or what is it?" Kai asked.  
Kenny suddenly realized what was lying in the grave.  
"Guys...this is a..."  
"ANYONE DOWN THERE?"  
"You really think he is one?" Tyson asked the nerd and Kenny nodded, he was sure.  
"I've never seen one of those before" Max commented.  
"EVERYONE OK?" the truck driver called in Russian.  
"Were fine...can you take us somewhere?"  
"Yeah!" he called down.

* * *

"Guys lets bury this abomination of nature" Kai said as they shoveled in the snow and dirt.  
The driver's name was Joe, he was taking a supply of the famous Russian Vodka to shops.  
"Where you heading?"

* * *

"Can you take us to the Hiwatari Mansion?"  
"I'm afraid I don't know where it is...I've heard of it"  
"Do you have a map?" Kai asked.  
The man gave him a map and a pen, after a minute he found where it was.  
"Here"  
"Thanks kid"  
"I'm Kai Hiwatari...I'm not a kid" The man gulped and started to drive to the place marked on the map.

* * *

The long drive was silent, they were shocked to learn what Ray was.  
"I wonder if he's been like that since we met him?" Max said to the quiet group.  
"No...since Ray was kidnapped By Boris and Voltaire...they probably did a switch then"  
"Tyson has a good point guys"  
"It must be good...Kai commented me" a cheesy grin appeared on Tyson's face.  
"Knock it off Tyson" Max laughed.

* * *

Finally they approached the drive.  
"Stop here...were going to sneak in" Kai asked.  
"Sure thing kids" he stopped and they got off walking towards the gate.  
The walls towered over them.  
"Damn...Kai, how are we going to get in?" Tyson stared at the wall infront.  
"I have a secret entrance...it took me and the blitzkrieg boys a week to dig but we made one!" Kai led the group around the perimeter of the wall until they got to a rock.  
"Guys...this is our ticket in" Kai smirked as he lifted the false rock to reveal a hole with a ladder and a passage.

* * *

The passage was about a meter wide and two meters high.  
"This took a week?" Kenny asked.  
"We worked fast...were about 5 meters below the ground and the passage ends in a store room in the mansion"  
The walk in pitch black took about 3 minutes before they entered the store room in the celler.  
"Follow me...keep up and say if you see something odd" Kai instructed.

* * *

The group walked up into the house and explored it to find the house devoid of life except from an occasional guard and maid.  
They stepped into an old dusty bedroom, rags were over the windows the wall paper was peeling off, this room was unlike the other rooms with beautifully polished wood and chandeliers that looked like the ones that were on the Titanic.  
"Where is everyone?" the blond asked.  
"Voltaire must be at the office" Kai suggested.

* * *

"The office?"  
"Tyson...you idiot...Kai..." Kai's hand flew and covered the blonds mouth.  
"sssshhhhh" a guard walked passed...for a minute they stood still in the dark room.  
"Kai is saying that Voltaire is working somewhere"  
"And I don't know where...sorry about that Maxie" Max smiled

* * *

"No problem".  
"So where is Voltaire working Kai?" the Blond asked  
"I think its the Abbey or a secret Base I have no idea about"  
"Then how come you talked about it?"  
" I'm just suggesting it, we have to go to Voltaire's office"  
Tyson opened a cupboard and looked inside.  
"Kai...look" it was full of Kai's photo's with some as a baby and some soft toys with baby toys.  
There was a picture of him and his parents, Kai remembered the day when Voltaire killed them.

* * *

_Flashback_

It was about 15 years ago Kai and his mother were sat on the back porch.  
There wasn't a cloud in the sky and it was a warm day.  
Kai was playing with some toys, he was laughing and cooing, acting like a baby.

* * *

His father looked like a younger version of Voltaire, his mother was about 27 with long purple hair and blue eyes, a silk sky blue dress covered her as she red a book.  
"Grand daddy!" Kai said before slowly getting up to go over.  
"Kai, what a pleasure to see you" Kai hugged Voltaire's leg.  
He picked up the chibi and held Kai in his arms.  
"I want to take Kai to train him in my new academy"  
"He's to young to Beyblade dad!"  
"The best have to start young Son so I'm taking him today with or without your permission"  
"Dad...he's two years old"  
"A perfect age"  
"He only started walking last week"  
"Training starts early, Kai isn't the only one their...so far there is three...Kai will be four"  
"NO DAD" Kai's father yelled.  
"Kai...do you want to train to be a world Champion Beyblader" Kai smiled.

"BEYBWADER" and giggled.  
"No Kai...not yet...your two young"  
"Well there's only one way to settle this" Voltaire put Kai down and pulled out a Makarov PM and fired twice into Kai's mother, she fell in a pool of her own blood and died a few seconds later.  
Kai's father ran to his wife and Voltaire shot him in the back of the head.

_End flashback  
_

* * *

Kai's dropped the picture and it shattered, his fist clenched, his teeth clenched and growled.

"Kai?" Tyson asked  
"Voltaire killed my Parents" Kai had forgotten completely but knew he hated Voltaire for something much more than keeping him locked up in the abbey and using him like he is to Ray and his other friends...now it was personal.

Author notes

Beywriter: That's all I wrote this time!  
Kai:The Makarov PM was the standard side arm for the Soviet Union from 1951-1991...google it.  
Tyson: We hope you enjoyed reading it and we hope to read your reviews  
Max: Its a crime not to, it doesn't take long plus it makes the Author happy!  
A big thanks to Lirin Sama for her reviews!  
Ray: Our thoughts go out to those effected by the Earthquake in China...luckily Our Village isn't near the epicenter and they didn't feel a thing.


	20. Graze

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if i discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Beyblade X revolution**

Max tried the handles but the door was locked.  
"Its locked" he turned to the Russian.  
"I have a Key...LET IT RIP" Dranzer flew off the launched and impacted with the lock, it rebounded and Tyson caught it before passing it to Kai.  
Kai used his right leg and kicked through the door.  
The doors flew open into Voltaire's office.  
"Check everywhere...there has to be a safe or draw where we can find out where he is...he might not be at the abbey...Kenny, can you hack this Computer?"  
"Sure" he smiled and got onto the leather swivel chair and got to work using his Laptop.

The others checked around the office that looks like an old library, books lined shelves and there were filing cabinets in the room.  
"These filing cabinets are locked" Tyson pulled at them.  
Amazingly enough, the Keys were in the desk that Voltaire hadn't locked...forgetting to lock up would probably come back to bite him.  
Kai opened them and the group started to search as Hilary kept watch.  
"SOMEONES COMING!" She whispered.  
They quickly took files and shut everything up before hiding behind a sofa.  
The door creaked open and Ray came in, there mouths dropped and they watched the teen go over to the filing cabinet that Kai was searching, he pulled a key out of his pocket and opened it.

"What? There should be files in this" they heard the boy say.

"ACHOO!"

"Thanks Tyson" Kai said.  
"INTRUDERS!" Ray leapt at the sofa and as he was about to sink his teeth into Kai's neck Max whacked him with a candlestick.  
Ray's limp body settled over Kai's shoulders.  
Kai set the body down and felt for a pulse.  
"Dead...lets hope this isn't the real Ray" Kai raised Ray's shirt and a sigh of relief.  
"No...its another copy"  
"Wow, I never knew you had it in you Maxie" Tyson stared at the blond shocked and surprised.

Max dropped the candlestick and stared at the body.  
"Ok...back to work" Kai ordered.  
Kenny sat down and eventually cracked the code.  
"I'm in!...copying data now." Kenny copied over 30 gigabytes of data and sorted through it.  
"There's no data to say he's using a different location, I suggest he's in the Abbey...I'll scan all data for reference of a secret base and the Abbey...this will take time"  
"How long?"  
"About an hour...two at the most...there's nothing I can do to speed it up" They didn't know there was somone else in the room...Hilary was distracted.

Hands closed around Kai's throat from behind.

"AAGH" they looked and saw the attacker.  
"TALA!" Tyson ripped the Russian from Kai's neck and threw him down.  
"Restrain...him" Kai gasped as he knelled, he was eventually restrained and they checked to see if he had a navel...no.  
"Its a copy Kai"  
"Kill it" the copy struggled as Kai snapped its neck.  
Crack!

It only took 30 minutes to scan the entire database and one hit was found.  
"The Abbey" he said.  
"Ok...we go to the Abbey".Kai said to the group.  
They left the two bodies in the office and left.

The group snook out into the drive where there was minibus.  
"They usually don't lock cars out here" Kai opened the door and they got in.  
Kai hot wired the engine and they drove out.  
"Max...doors" Max got out and opened the doors, a bullet hit near where Max was.  
"CRAP!" he got back in, the guards were following in an open top jeep.

Kai turned right out of the drive and sped on.  
Abullet took out Kai's mirror.  
"Max...Tyson...take that Jeep out!"  
"How?" the blue haired teen asked.  
"Tyres...Beyblades" Max looked and Tyson and he nodded, a bullet took out a rear window.  
"NOW!" Kai yelled.  
Tyson opened a back door.  
"LET IT RIP!" they chimed together, there Beyblades took out the front tyres and returned to there owner but a bullet hit Max's right arm as they caught there blades, Tyson slammed the door shut.  
"Maxie!"

"Agh, my arm!" his hand was over the wound.  
"Lemme see" Max took his hand.  
"Dude...you are lucky"  
"How?"  
"Its a graze...no bullet there" Tyson turned on an overhead light and found a bullet that had blood on it.  
"See" Max gazed at it.  
"Hilary...medic pack please" She passed him a first aid box.  
"How bad does it hurt?"  
"Real bad"  
Tyson pulled out a pack of pain killers.  
"Kai...are these painkillers?" Kai glanced back and laughed.  
"What is it?"  
"You don't want to know"  
"Tell us"  
"Anal cream"  
"Eeeew" he dropped the box.  
"No...I'm joking you picked up a box of Viagra"

"Max needs painkillers"  
Kai checked back...the guards weren't following them.  
"Give me the box" Tyson took out bandages, safety pin and scissors.  
Kai found the painkillers and passed the box back.  
"Give him one!"

Tyson did up Max's bandage as Max tried to swallow a painkiller without water.  
"There you go and I'm not kissing it better"

"We have to swap cars...this one may have a tag on it" they pulled into a garage and found a minibus there that was carelessly left running and they stole it.

They drove away and on the road again for the trip to the Abbey.  
"Its gonna be a long drive." Kai said to them, the drive if Kai didn't get lost would be an hour.

"Hows the arm Max?" Kai asked.  
"Pain is gone...Tyson did a good job on the bandage"

The bandage was now a pale red colour as blood soaked into the bandage.

Author notes

Beywriter: a real quick update for my readers..reader...sigh.

Tyson: Its sad only one reader is reviewing so far...the others have stopped...as soon as Beywriter updated, another reviewer reviewed!  
Max: Thanks so much to Lirin Sama and ari Dark princess for reviewing  
Ray: How many times are you going to kill me?  
Beywriter: Technically I've not killed you once.  
Tyson: Please review...its a crime not to! It makes authors happy!


	21. This place will be your Tomb

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if i discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Beyblade X revolution**

Kai had been driving for what seemed like hours.

The ghostly silhouette of the Abbey came into view against the setting sun.  
The sight of this place always scared the crap out of him.  
As they approached Kai could see the gates were locked.  
"Hang on!" Kai floored the accelerator...the only time he drove was when he tried to escape so he basicly knew how to drive.  
The minibus crashed loudly through the gates.  
A figure stood in the way and Kai broke hard making everyone lurch forwards in their seats.  
The man knocked on Kai's window and Kai rolled it down.  
"Yes?" Kai asked.  
"You are trespassing...LEAVE" The voice sounded familiar.  
"Spencer?" Kai knocked off the abbey hat and his face was revealed.  
"LEAVE!" Spencer ordered.  
Kai opened the door and tackled Spencer, he was wearing thick clothes to protect him from the frost, Kai delivered a punch and knocked the other out.  
"Now are you the real thing or a copy?"  
Kai looked.

"No, he's a copy" Kai simply snapped the Clone's neck with a sickly cracking noise.  
Kai dressed up in the Abbey outfit, they'd need a disguise each.

The Russian looked up towards the main doors, there were two guards.

"Lets go" Kai ordered, they approached the guards.  
"I have prisoners" he spoke in Russian, the guards looked at each other like they couldn't understand what Kai was saying.  
"I cannot Understand you" a Bryan and Ray Clone stood guard.  
"Let us pass" he spoke in Japanese, this time both understood.  
"No Kai" Bryan spoke.

"Let us in"  
"Sorry Kai...Master Boris does not want you here, leave before you leave dead" Ray spat at them.  
A bullet hit between the crowd.  
"Guys, there's a Sniper!"  
"That's right" Ray's eyes flickered in amusement at the shock on the enemies faces.  
Kai leapt at Ray, Ray pulled out a gun but was knocked back and the gun ripped from his grip, Kai turned and killed Bryan before turning to face Ray but he had vanished in the undergrowth.  
A couple of bullets went through the crowds and they took shelter closer to the building, the Sniper couldn't hit them.  
Kai jumped down and Ray lunged at him, pinning him to the stone of the abby, Ray punched Kai hard a few times before Ray slumped onto Kai, Tyson stood behind Ray, in the commotion Ray had dropped a knife.  
Luckily both were clones, Max and Tyson got the uniforms so Kenny and Hilary would have to wait.

The passages were dark and only lit by torches.  
Kai, Max and Tyson had stole weapons from the bodies, they'd need them.  
"We have to go to Boris's and Voltaire's Premises offices"  
"Why?" Tyson asked the Russian.  
"To find out where there being held...if we can't find them here"  
"Where do you think there being kept?" the brunette girl asked.  
"Either the Dungeon or the lab"

Meanwhile in another location:  
Boris entered the Lab, he turns to look at Five tanks filled with slimy green fluid with tubes going in and out of.  
Inside in this order was Tala, Spencer, Brian, Ray, Daichi.  
All the had one were boxers.  
He approached Ray.  
"It appears some of your clones have been killed by your friends"  
"Good...I hope those freaks of nature Die" Ray returned to Boris as he lied there, Driger next to him asleep and purring softly as Ray stroked the soft fur at top of his head.  
Of course Boris didn't hear Ray's reply.  
"Don't worry there are plenty more...just like there are more spare bodies for me after one of your clones killed my actual body"  
"GOOD!" Ray yelled out waking up Driger.  
"What's the matter young Ray?"  
"Oh, sorry Driger".  
"How are they doing Doctor?" Boris asked one of the staff.  
"All subjects are all normal with the same unusual brain activity from Ray Kon"  
"Have you worked out what it might be?"  
"I'm sorry but we are not sure...soon we will have the answer"  
"Keep working on it"  
"Yes sir"  
Boris inspected all the boys in the tubes, there was only the sound of people and machines buzzing and beeping.  
There was a stats panel by each "Lab rat" showing how they were.  
They were being used as Lab rats in those tanks, doctors were injecting fluids into them and noting down body reactions, it hurt.  
Doctors also messed around with the Oxygen, food and water being slowly pumped into them.  
Tube temperature was also changed with the density of the slimy green fluid.  
The drugs were having an effect on them, there bodies loosing muscle strength, brain tissue was dying, there whole bodies were deteriorating.  
Other experiments were just as painful...in fact they all were very painful...Ray hated it all...he wanted to die.  
Boris would come down sometimes and watch the cruel experiments for himself.  
"It also appears your friends are trying to find you but I have a big surprise for them in the Abbey" Boris pulled a remote out of his pocket and pressed a button and laughed as he placed the remote in his pocket.

The group were exploring the Abbey, Kenny and Hilary now had there own disguises after accidentally meeting up with a Daichi and Spencer Clone after coming out of the lab.  
Nothing in the lab so they were now heading to the Dungeon but Kai had gotten a little lost and were on the top floor.  
"Kai...where's the stairs?" Max asked looking around.  
"I...I'm lost" the Abbey had changed, like Boris had the place re-designed inside

"WARNING, TWENTY SECONDS UNTIL SELF DESTRUCT!" the voice spoke in Russian.  
"Guys, Follow me, this place is gonna blow" Kai looked around and went into a room went into a room, everyone followed, it was a room on the outside but a steel panel was there over every window and door leading to freedom...they were trapped.  
There were desks in the room.  
"Push them together...these might help"  
The voice counted down in Russian.  
"GOOD LUCK!" Kai screamed, there was a deafening explosion, the walls and floors caved in and everything went dark...

Author notes

Beywriter: Another cliff hanger!  
Max: and yet another building threatens to be our tomb.  
Ray: Please review, its a crime not to! And it makes the Author happy.

Beywriter: That bit where I describe the D-boys, Ray and Daichi only in there boxers is for the yaoi fans out there!


	22. Family affair

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if i discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Beyblade X revolution**

Kai pulled Tyson's limp body out of the debris, he had pulled everyone else out.  
He was the only one not to be knocked out after the fall.  
Once he had dropped Tyson down, he fell to the floor coughing up dust and smoke, the abbey was burning so he had to get them out.  
There were bodies of clones lying about.  
Luckily there was no breaks in his body as he crawled up into a ball.  
Most of his wounds were on his back and the back of his limbs.

* * *

The first one to wake was Max.  
"What happened?" Max sat up and rubbed his blond hair slightly stained red.  
"The Abbey exploded, probably Boris caused it and your head was hit"  
Max stared blankly at Kai.  
"What?"  
"Are they okay?"  
"I don't know I just pulled them out safe enough" Kai coughed twice again, his face and clothes were covered in dust like them all.  
Max stood up and went over to Tyson, Kenny and Hilary.  
"There alive"  
There was another explosion from the Abbey, huge sending burning debris flying through the sky and raining down on them.  
"What was that?" Kai sniffed the air.  
"Propane...from the labs...we'd better get out of here, there might be more tanks"  
Max nodded and picked up Tyson, dragging him by his arms, Kai pulled Kenny and Hilary by there arms until they reached the minibus.  
The two teens strapped the others into the seats and Kai drove away with Max in the Passenger seat, leaving behind a tall pillar of smoke and fire.  
"Where are we going Kai?" he looked at the Russian.  
"Home"  
"We can't go back to Japan"  
"No, I mean the Mansion...there maybe something we missed...I hope but I think you should get some sleep Maxie...I'll wake you when we get there" Max nodded and went to sleep.

* * *

Kai hadn't had sleep for about a day plus Jetlag but something kept him awake.  
Adrenaline kept him awake, he wouldn't sleep until he knew his friends were safe.  
Tyson slowly woke up.  
"Where am I?" He asked.  
"Your bleeding over a seat in the Minibus"  
"OW, you knew...MY LEG!" his right leg had a three inch long deep cut.  
"Bandage your wound...you better look and Hilary and Kenny" Kai threw the medical box back to him.  
"I need disinfectant Kai!"  
"Damn, where did Tyson learn first aid...from Hilary?" Kai thought to himself.  
"Its the blue box" Kai said back.  
"Thanks!" Tyson groaned a few times.  
"Crap this hurts, OW!"  
"Baby" Kai muttered under his breath.  
At that moment Hilary and Kenny both came out of there dreams instantaneously.  
"What happened?" Kenny asked, his glasses were broken.  
"The Abbey exploded...Boris must have had a bomb"  
"Great, my Glasses are broken"  
"Do you have a spare?" Kenny shook his head to the girl's question.  
"No...I can't see, its like someone has a frosted piece of glass in front of my face, I can make out outlines...oh my Tyson, you ok?" He could just see Tyson attending to his wound, he couldn't see how bad it was, both lenses were cracked and the left side had fallen out.  
"I'll help Ty"  
"Thanks Hil" she took a cotton wool bud from a pot, put disinfectant on it and began to clean Tyson's leg...this reminded him of the Island where they were trapped a few years ago.

* * *

Finally they got back to the Mansion.  
"Kai, what are we doing back here?" Tyson asked, Hilary had just finished dealing with Tyson's leg.  
"We found nothing in the Abbey so there has to be something I missed back at the Mansion"  
"Like what?"  
"The Location of our Team-mates and friends...this time were armed"  
"Maxie...wake up, were here" Tyson shook his friend awake.  
"I'm up, I'm UP!"  
"Get the door" The Blond nodded and opened the solid steel sliding door, he ushered Kai through and walked along side the slow moving minibus until it parked, Kai, Hilary and Kenny got out, Tyson hopped out.  
"Can you walk Ty?" the Blond asked his friend.  
"I'd just be slowing you down...I'll stay here"  
"No, we have to stay together, I will not have someone else I know captured"

* * *

Max supported Tyson as they walked the luxurious corridors of the Mansion, it had a different charm to it at night, it was like a Palace the Russian Tsars lived in.  
In some places it looked like a creepy Haunted house.  
"I saw a ghost!" Tyson said  
"For the millionth time Tyson, this house is not Haunted by Zombies, ghosts or Vampires...the only evil spirit here is Voltaire" Kai whispered to his freaked out friend.  
"Where are the guards?" Max asked puzzled they had not ran into a clone or guard.  
"Looking for us?" they spun around and saw Ray and Daichi.  
"Clones, twelve o'clock" the limping teen said.  
"More like two thirty am" the Daichi clone responded.  
"Even his clones bug me"  
"Ok...here's the deal, we will give you thirty seconds to leave, if not then we'll have to stain Master Voltaires carpet and I don't think he'd be to happy" fangs poked out each side of Ray's mouth, he only did that when he was angry, his eyes were slits.  
"Times up" Ray said quickly pulling out a weapon but thanks to all the years of Beyblading Kai's reaction time was faster, he picked up his weapon from its holster and fired at the clones, both stumbled back a couple of feet before falling to the floor, Kai had shot them in the legs.  
He ran over to do the test.  
"Both clones" they were bleeding but not showing any sign of pain which freaked Kai out a little.

They got to Voltaire's office and opened it.  
The swivel chair rotated and in it was Voltaire, an evil smirk over his features.  
"Hello Kai...what a pleasure it is to see you"

Author notes

Beywriter: What is it with me and cliffhangers?  
Tyson: It must be annoying now that they've finally met up with Voltaire and...  
Max: Shhh Ty, don't spoil it!  
Tyson: Sorry  
Ray: Please review, its a crime not to and it makes the Author happy, you like making people happy...don't you?  
HUGE thanks from us to Lirin Sama, without her reviews Beywriter might have abandoned this fic!

Due to an login glitch...this was posted later than expected...did anyone else have trouble logging in on the 19-20th May?


	23. The End?

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if i discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Beyblade X revolution**

They got to Voltaire's office and opened it.  
The swivel chair rotated and in it was Voltaire, an evil smirk over his features.  
"Hello Kai...what a "pleasure it is to see you"  
Kai growled and leapt at his Grandfather, his hands closing around the older man's neck.  
"No Kai, we need him" Tyson and Max ripped the pissed teen from Voltaire's throat, Kai fell back onto Max and Tyson.  
"Get off" the Champ yelled to Kai.  
Kai got off them and slammed his hands onto the desk.  
"My my Kai...what's wrong?" he said amused at what was going on.  
"Where's Ray?" Kai demanded.  
"Not here...you will search but I will not say"  
"Tell me where he is" Kai's eyes burned with pure rage.  
"So...you want to see your friend?" Kai nodded.  
"Well here he is"Voltaire picked up a remote and a picture went up to reveal a monitor that flickered into life.  
The group watched as the picture appeared and gasped when they saw Ray.  
There he was, in his tank, hair free, nothing but Boxers and numerous tubes entering the tank.  
"What are you doing to him?" Tyson yelled, angry at what was happening.  
"What we are doing is none of your concern"  
"Oh...I think it is Voltaire" Kai replied to his demon Grandfather.  
"I see you survived the Abbey rather intact"  
"Yes...its going to take more than a bomb to stop us"  
Voltaire stood up and looked through the big window behind his desk to the cold winter tundra that was Russia, a long silence followed.  
"Why do you want Ray back so badly? Do you not care about the others?"  
"We care all right...Ray and Daichi are our team mates and friends, we'll never give up looking for them and we also want the Blitzkrieg boys free" the brunette boy replied, speaking with fire.

"Speak old man" Max growled, turning his eyes from the boy on screen.  
"Oh...you want to see Ray in person?" they nodded.  
"Just breath".  
A grenade full of sleeping gas entered the room, the doors and windows sealed.  
Voltaire put on a gas mask.  
"Window!" but like the Abbey, there was no escape  
Slowly but surely they fell asleep  
"At last...I have them all" he activated extraction fans and the air returned to normal, steel plates retracted over the exits but all were fast asleep.

"Security!" Five Tala clones appeared at the door.

"Take them to Ivdel Complex...place them directly into the experiment tanks" they nodded and carried away the limp bodies.

* * *

A humming noise filled his ears, he was sat down and blindfolded, arms handcuffed behind his back.  
The noise suggested he was on a plane.  
"Hey" he called out.  
"Awake so soon?" he heard a Tala clone right over him.  
"Yeah, I need the bathroom" the clone sighed and helped him up and brought his arms forward...big mistake.  
"At least can you take off my blindfold?"  
"Do it" he heard another Tala.  
Once that was done he kicked Tala in the back of the legs before diving back down to his seat, narrowly missing a spray of bullets.  
"YOU IDIOT, WERE ON A PLANE...YOU WANT TO GET US KILLED?" a Tala clone approached the seat and Kai lunged out at it, easily managing to snap its neck.  
Another came at him but Kai pulled out a knife from the Tala clone's belt and stabbed it.  
"Die!" The last two came together with there guns.  
"Do you really want to risk missing me and blowing a hole in this plane?" they looked at each other.  
"Okay then I WILL!" Kai fired killing the last two but a bullet ripped through the hull.  
"Aww...shit" Kai managed to get a key and go over to the closest.

"Tyson...of course...Maxie!" he shook the blond awake, the air was rapidly escaping.  
"un lock these" he helped Max bring his arms under his legs and Max freed the Russian, Kai then freed Max.  
"Free the others, I wanna know who's flying this thing" masks came down as the cabin depressurized.

* * *

Kai went to the flightdeck door and knocked twice.  
"Hello?" he couldn't hear much with the whistling wing, a flight safety card managed to slightly plug the hole but air was still escaping.  
Kai opened the door to find no one, the Tala clones must have been flying.

* * *

Max had freed and woke them all up, they were sat with there air masks on.  
"Guys...the Tala clones were flying as there are no pilots here...their has to be something in the cockpit that will tell us where this bird is heading" Kai returned to the front of the Aircraft, on the knee board was a flight plan.  
"U, U, D, D Moscow to U, S, H, H Khanty-Mansiysk...Ivdel's Airport" could this be where a Secret base is located?  
"Hang on guys, were coming"  
"Kai...we have a problem...the plane...hurry"Max came in with a portable oxygen tank, he had found some in a locker and gave one to Kai.  
The Bullet hole had become a lot bigger.  
"Its slowly spreading...it shouldn't do that!"Kenny said shocked.  
Kai stared at the rip in the aluminium fuselage..it was growing left and right.  
"Were going to have to land, now" Kai went back to the front but realized.  
"I can't fly this!"

* * *

The rip had spread, the top from widow to window.  
"I can't fly this plane...look, there might be parachutes" the rear of the Aircraft was beginning to drop and the nose started to rise as the tailplane and wings caught lift.  
Kai returned to the flight deck one last time and turned off the Autopilot, the nose rose even higher, Kai pushed down on the stick but the rip went faster, metal could be heard twisting and bending.  
"This must be the throttle" he idled the engine as he pushed down but the drag was to extreme against the damaged aircraft and the whole of the rear of the Learjet ripped off, the nose plummeted towards the ground out of control, sirens ripped through the flight deck.  
"Crap this is not good" he left the flight deck.

* * *

"Belt in and brace...no Parachutes?" Max shook his head.  
"Our survival isn't promising"  
"Your a real optimist aren't you chief?" the Brunette boy said laughing slightly  
The nose started to rise slightly only a couple of degrees due to weight.

* * *

They were close to the ground, there were mountains ahead at least 5000ft high and they were heading straight for them, the plane hit the side of the mountain and slid down the side of the hill, it went into a shallow river which slowed what was left of the Aircraft down.

Author notes

Beywriter: Every single time!  
Tyson: now that is a proper cliff hanger or Mountain hanger!  
Max: There is a huge chance of death in the next chapter...perhaps one of us dies? Or maybe we all die?  
Beywriter: Please review, its a crime not to plus it makes me happy, please..no death threats!  
Ray: Hugs to the following: Lirin Sama and darkstarwolf for reviewing the last chapter


	24. Dangerous words

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if i discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Beyblade X revolution**

Kai returned to the flight deck one last time and turned off the Autopilot, the nose rose even higher, Kai pushed down on the stick but the rip went faster, metal could be heard twisting and bending.  
"This must be the throttle" he idled the engine as he pushed down but the drag was to extreme against the damaged aircraft and the whole of the rear of the Learjet ripped off, the nose plummeted towards the ground out of control, sirens ripped through the flight deck.  
"Crap this is not good" he left the flight deck.

* * *

"Belt in and brace...no Parachutes?" Max shook his head.  
"Our survival isn't promising"  
"Your a real optimist aren't you chief?"  
The nose started to rise slightly only a couple of degrees due to weight.

* * *

They were close to the ground, there were mountains ahead at least 5000ft high and they were heading straight for them, the plane hit the side of the mountain and slid down the side of the hill, it went into a shallow river which slowed what was left of the Aircraft down.  
Silence filled the air...nothing moved.  
Light was starting to filter through the valley, light starting to dimly illuminate the crash site.

* * *

Inside the figures of bodies could be seen, sat peacefully in their seats, bodies covered in wounds but silent, all that could be heard was the sound of the stream.

* * *

"Voltaire, we have just been given word that the Learjet carrying the Bladebreakers to the Ivdel Complex has crashed" Boris said to his master without a hint of worry or remorse in his voice.  
"It appears the Bladebreakers are dead so there won't be anyone getting in our way...the World is finally ours for the taking" Voltaire smiled, finally the world will be his, there is no one to stop him.

* * *

"Where are they?" Mr Dickinson was worried, he hadn't been able to track down the Bladebreakers.  
He went to their house but nothing, no note or anything, he tried the White Tigers and Judy until a BBA Agent came forward.  
"Sir...good news, they have recently bought plane tickets...to Moscow"  
"Good, now get your staff to ring every hotel motel and inn in Moscow"  
A Women came in panting, her face was horrified.  
"Jane, whats wrong?"  
"Mr Dickinson...watch this...its about the Bladebreakers...I'm recording it in the other room" she turned on the Tv to a news station.  
"_Approximately five hours ago a Learjet flying from Moscow to Ivdel crashed en route all aboard are feared to be dead.  
The Bladebreakers were sighted being helped onto a Learjet at Moscow by five hooded figures approximately an hour before the Learjet crashed into the mountains somewhere over the Perm region, it was the only business Jet that left has left Moscow in the last six hours.  
The World champion team is now feared to have died in the crash even though no actual wreckage and bodies have been found.  
Russian helicopters have been dispatched from Ivdel Airport as well as the Russian Air force, this joint operation will be looking for the plane for four days before giving up as that is the Russian guidelines for a Search and Rescue Mission like this.  
For everyone hoping they are ok, we ask you to prey, prey for there souls, prey for them to have survived the crash  
We will keep you informed._"  
Mr Dickinson took his glasses and hat off, he pulled out a tissue and wiped his eyes.  
He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

* * *

Meanwhile in New York:  
The phone rang waking Judy from her slumber she had fell asleep on her desk after loosing a lot of sleep...it was late, she pushed her loose blond hair away from her face and answered.  
"Hello?" it was Mr Dickinson.  
"Judy, turn the Tv onto KNN, this is very important, its to do with the Bladebreakers, I have emailed you a recording of what I have just seen".  
"The Bladebreakers?" she asked  
"Maxie?"  
"Yes, I'm sorry Judy but I fear young Max and the others maybe passed on" she dropped the phone, eyes wide with shock.  
Judy couldn't believe it...Max...dead?  
"Mrs Tate?" she heard the phone.  
"Yes? I'm sorry...go on"  
"Are you watching?"  
"I'm turning it on now" Judy flipped over the station to KNN where the women was repeating to the new viewers.  
"_If you are just joining us, welcome, about six hours ago a Learjet flying from Moscow to Ivdel has crashed in the Russian wilderness, there are rumours that the Bladebreakers were on board the Aircraft.  
The Russian Airfrorce and a squadron of Helicopters from Ivdel have joined forces and are looking for the jet, no wreckage of the jet has been found"  
_Judy started crying as she watched this, the phone rang again.  
"Hello?" it was Mr Tate.  
"Hello Judy, have you heard the news?"  
"Yes...I have"  
"Are you ok? I can come over if you want?"  
"No, no, no...don't go to that much trouble...I'm fine"  
"Max might be dead and your fine with that?" his voice sounded annoyed.  
"I was right when I took custody of Max...**YOU NEVER CARED" **He hung up and Judy put the phone back before bursting into tears again.  
"Mmmmmaxie" Judy cried herself to sleep.

* * *

She woke up the next morning, the Tv was still on the same channel but it was a man this time talking about the Plane crash.  
"_We hope you can like us prey for the safe return of a group of people that mean so much to us_"  
Just then, his expression changed, he was silent for about thirty seconds.  
"_Ladies and gentlemen, we have just been informed that an out of place object has been found, this may or may not be the Jet but a Russian Sikorsky helicopter that first spotted the object now has clearance to approach.  
We are now getting a live video feed_"  
The picture now shows the object coming closer as it descended.  
Grass was being blown around as the Helicopter got closer to the ground.  
It was the rear of the Aircraft, just the cargo hold, tail and a wing.  
"_It appears that this is just the rear of the Aircraft, the rest is somewhere else, we apologise for giving you false hope there but don't give up hoping that we do find them alive before to soon_"  
Judy started crying again.  
"Maxie!"

Author notes

Beywriter: Are the Bladebreakers alive or dead?  
Tyson: We can't say but what we can say is please review!  
Max: Thanks to Lirin Sama for reviewing.  
Ray: 2007 HITS...THANK YOU ALL...THIS IS BEYWRITER'S MOST RED FIC!


	25. Cold trap

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if i discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Beyblade X revolution**

"Maxie...Maxie, can you hear me?" Tyson had his hands on the top of Max's arms shaking the blond gently.  
He groaned and opened his left blue eye.  
Tyson smiled.  
"At last! Are you alright? Can you move?"  
Max opened his other eye and looked around to Kai's, Hilary's and Kenny's lifeless bodies, Tyson's smile faded.  
"The others...the impact, there's nothing we can do"  
Max stared at the boy leaning over him, horrified.  
"You serious?" Tyson nodded slowly.  
Max slowly unbuckled his seatbelt and looked around the wrecked cabin.  
Windows smashed, seats uprooted, panels loose and fallen, tables snapped from there supports.  
The Blond boy limped over to Kenny and felt for a pulse.  
Max smiled.  
"He's alive...so is Hilary but Kai is worse off, he barely has a pulse" Max shivered slightly, the coldness of the air entering the rear of the Aircraft.  
"Here" Tyson gave Max a blanket.  
"Guess there just out cold" Tyson said to his injured blond friend.  
Tyson has bandaged everyone's wounds already, Tyson was the only one not to pass out when the plane crashed.  
"Thanks" the blond wrapped the blanket around himself and sat back down again.  
"So, what do we do now?" Tyson thought for a moment.  
"I have no idea" He had wrapped a blanket around himself.  
"Do we have power?" the Blond asked.

"I'm not sure, usually power is supplied from the engines, we are currently without engines but there might be a backup power generator"  
"I see"  
"I'll take a look" Tyson stood up and surely enough in the smashed up flight deck he found a panel "Emergency power" Tyson pushed the button that said "pwr fwd" it was in English and the small amount he knew helped.  
The panel flickered into life and some lights came on.  
"Max...need your help, this is English I can't read" Max came to his friend.  
"What?"

"Heat...one of these has to be it"

"Here" Max turned a switch to the red to heat up .

"What puzzles me is why are they in English?"  
"There's some Russian as well but the English is below it"  
"You think this radio works?" Tyson looked down to the headset.  
"If it does, the mountains would block the signal"  
Tyson sat down in the captains chair, put on the headset and pressed the button  
"Hello...anyone out there? Mayday, mayday...please respond over" nothing followed.  
A minute later.  
"Mayday, mayday, mayday...anyone out there?"

"Tyson, I don't think anyone can hear you"  
"I have to keep trying...hello..anyone out there, mayday, this is the Bladebreakers...please help"

The door to the lab swung open and Boris stepped in smirking.  
"Good news Ray...your friends died in a plane crash coming here after we captured them, no one is coming to rescue you"  
Ray stood up, his body trembling.  
Boris held up a newspaper to the glass.  
Ray looked out towards the paper.  
"No" he whispered.  
The teen fell to his knees and buried his face in his hands before sobbing uncontrollably.

There was now no hope, that last flame of hope was gone but somehow he had a feeling they were alive but he doubted it.

Kenny and Hilary were now awake, they were worried about Kai.  
Hilary had made some coffee to warm everyone up a little.  
Spare blankets were draped over the end of the aircraft, weighed down by placed snow, the blanket's didn't cover the hole completely so some cold air got in but it helped a little.  
"Were lucky the heating still works" Kenny sipped at his drink.  
"Yeah"Hilary replied.  
Kai was now covered by two blankets.  
"We just can't stay here" Max spoke up.

"I don't think we should go out there now"  
"Why?" the Blond asked.  
"Blizzard" the sheets at the end of the aircraft were blowing and flapping in the strong wind.  
"the cockpit"Tyson said.  
The front of the plane was the warmest, no windows were broken but cracked.  
They sat Kai down in the Captain seat and closed the door.  
The wind whistled around the outside, it rocked slightly.  
"Try the radio again" Hilary suggested.  
"There's to much blocking it"

"Were trapped"  
Kai groaned slightly and opened his eyes.  
"Agh, my head"  
"We we worried Kai, can you move?" Kai raised his right arm and raised and lowered his forearm, he moved his fingers and repeated this with his other limbs and neck.  
"You sure your not in pain?".  
Actually Kai was in pain but he hid it well.  
"We can't stay here" Kai said.  
"There's a blizzard out there...we can't move" the brunette boy tried to reason with Kai.  
"A what?"  
"Listen" he replied.  
The howling winds could be heard whistling around the aircraft.  
He looked out of the windows, snow had covered them.  
"We better not be buried" Tyson's eyes widened and flew open the door.  
Snow had blocked the hole in the aircraft.  
"No..."  
"We are".  
The whole plane was now buried under snow, they were trapped and rapidly loosing air.  
Their only hope was Dranzer.  
"3, 2, 1, LET IT RIP!" Dranzer flew at the snow.  
"FLAME SABRE!" Dranzer melted away the snow.  
The wind was dying.  
"Now we can move...AGH" Kai's right leg was injured badly.  
"Can you walk"  
"No...no I can't"  
"Do we have to move?"  
"Kai nodded"  
"There's nothing out there for miles"

"We have to...Tyson, carry me"  
"Fine" Tyson groaned.

Author notes

Beywriter: Not a major cliffhanger but it makes you wonder what happens next.  
Tyson: So we survived a plane crash...will we survive the frozen tundra of Russia?  
Max: Now tell please tell us what you think by reviewing?  
Thanks to Lirin Sama and glitteredvixen06 for reviewing.  
I'm happy to finally thank more than one reviewer!


	26. On the road again

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if i discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Beyblade X revolution**

They had been walking for what seemed like forever.  
Winds raged and buffeted them but still they kept walking.  
Tyson was giving Kai a piggyback ride as they slowly walked.  
Max suddenly tripped over something and landed face flat in the snow.  
"You ok?" Tyson asked worried.  
"Yeah"  
"What did you trip over?" the girl asked.  
"I'm not sure...a rock I guess" Kenny found where Max had fell and cleared away the snow.  
"Its metal"  
"From the plane" Tyson asked thinking the obvious.  
"No, it looks like a rail" Kenny walked forward a couple of paces and cleared away snow, another one and then it hit him.  
"The trans-Siberia Railroad!"  
"The what Railroad?" they replied.  
"Its a train running from West to East" Kai answered.  
"Where do we go?" Tyson asked.  
" Khanty-Mansiysk airport, that's where our plane was going, the city is Ivdel...I think that Ivdel is one of the stops on that route...were following this until we get to a station"  
"How long will that be?"  
"According to the flightdeck computer, we crashed thirty minutes South East of Ivdel.

Twenty minutes later of following the tracks, they were uncovering as they walked.  
The wind was now a gentle breeze.  
"You hear that?" Max stopped, listening to a feint rumble  
"It sounds like thunder"everyone stopped, listening.  
"Its getting closer" Kenny said.  
Kai got an idea.

"That's not thunder...Tyson...turn around"  
Tyson did so and there eyes widened with horror, a steam locomotive was baring down.  
"OFF THE TRACKS!" Kai yelled.  
Tyson got off the tracks and they all except Tyson rasied there hands and yelled.  
"HEY...STOP!" STOP, STOP!" the screech of brakes could be heard, sparks flew off as the train started to slow down.

When it stopped a man came out.  
"What are you kids doing this far out?" he asked in Russian.  
"Our plane crashed, were the Bladebreakers" The man looked, amazed.  
"Whats that look for?" Kenny asked and Kai translated.  
"My friends...you are dead" Kai's eyes widened.  
"He said were dead...he says we died in the plane crash"  
"But were here" Max pointed to himself.  
"Can you give us a ride to Ivdel comrade?"  
This time he spoke so they could hear.  
"Sure come aboard, you'll freeze...the ride is an hour" they helped Kai up into the train and the others climbed aboard and found an empty compartment.  
"I'm going to get some hot drinks...Hilary?"

"Sure Kenny" Hilary and Kenny left for drinks.

Five minutes later they had returned with drinks and a doctor to look at there wounds.  
All of them were frozen from the time they spent out.  
"If you had been out there another hour, you'd die from hypothermia and frost bite, your all very lucky and to survive a plane crash is just a damn miracle, the whole world thinks your dead"

"I think we should keep it that way until we rescue are friends"  
"Excuse me?"  
"If our enemies think were dead, that means we have the element for surprise...for now of course"  
"I understand...Boris thinks were dead and they will be at a low security alert"

"For once I have to say Tyson is right this time".  
"What's that supposed to mean? I'm very intelligent"  
"Yes for a hamster maybe"  
"I know some very smart Hamsters" Tyson said trying to keep cool.  
"Yeah, that Daichi and Max"  
"Don't bring me into this" Max said sipping his tea.  
"Don't start arguing please" Hilary got between the two teens sizing each other up for a fight or an argument.

"He said I was as smart as a hamster"  
"How many times do I have to say, stop letting Kai get under your skin, calm down, have a sip of your tea and lets hope were all still alive before we get to Ivdel...how long?"

"Now its about 45 minutes if we keep this speed up"  
"Are you really confident there their?" the Blond asked  
"I'm sure...are there any military bases in the area?"  
"Yes...an old Soviet Missile silo, it was abandoned in 1986" Kai smiled.  
"Looks like we can find them...where is it?"  
"Its a ten minute walk, north of the town, just follow the signs for the Ivdel gold mines, when you get to the entrance of the mine, keep walking forwards towards the mountain that looks like the devil's horns until you see signs telling you not to trespass and eventually you'll see it" Kenny was writing this down as his Laptop was destroyed in the plane crash but he had kept the hard drive safe in his bag he was carrying.  
"How do you know about where it is?" the geek asked  
"I'm interested in Cold war so I was curious, but something weird is going on there, sometimes Helicopters land there, jeeps go there.  
Last time the train broke down I as in Ivdel and two of us saw quite a lot of activity for a base that's supposedly Abandoned, actually I got some photo's of it, there in my office, I'll be right back"  
"Looks like were going to free them soon, this is helpful" Max cheered.

The doctor came back with a map and photo's a photo even had Boris in one.  
"That's Boris" Tyson looked at the photo.  
"He's holding our friends captured" suddenly there was a loud bang and the train lurched forwards and rolled to a stop.  
"What happened?" the champ asked.  
Max shoved his head out the window.  
"There looks like a fire towards the front...I think the steam Engine exploded"  
The engine had exploded and that took the front of the first carriage with it.  
"Looks like were walking again" Tyson sighed.  
"Come on Kai"

So again, they were walking to Ivdel, but this time they were wearing two exrta layers and carried three flasks of piping hot tea between them, they were told not to go but they were on a mission and the walk would take about an hour.

Author notes

Beywriter: So, they get close and we get even closer to the end of this fic!  
Ray: The Trans-Siberia railroad is a real network spanning Russia, it was built between 1891 to 1913 and costed 1 billion 455 million rubles to build.  
There is a very interesting article on Wikipedia I red.  
Max: Thanks to Lirin Sama for reviewing Chapter 25


	27. Spiritual reunion

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if i discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Beyblade X revolution**

Again the winds had picked up.  
Even with there extra layers the wind easily got to them.  
Hilary had collapsed and now Max carried her.  
The Youngest stumbled slightly in the snow, the wind was like ice cold blades cutting at your from every direction.  
With the wind was pain.  
They were foot sore and frozen.  
"Kai...you with us?" Tyson asked weakly.  
A grunt sounded from the teen which showed Tyson he wasn't carrying "Dead weight".  
"Max?"  
"Still here, and so is Hil"  
"Kenny" nothing.  
"KENNY!"  
He was face flat in the snow, he had fallen and now was being buried alive by snow.  
They ran back and helped the Boy up.  
"Kenny, you ok?"  
"Hypo..." he said quietly.  
"No...Kenny, please don't go" Hilary said.  
"Put me down and carry Kenny" Hilary asked  
"Sure" Max gently put the girl down and she picked up the younger and carried him bridal style.  
"We have to move" Kai weakly moaned.  
The group continued walking the train line.  
"We should do something to keep us thinking!"

* * *

"Max...I thought we agreed, never play I spy in Russia" Tyson called back.  
"No, think of words beginning with...D...Draciel"  
"Dragoon" Tyson replied  
"Dranzer" Kai said  
"Driger" Kenny spoke up.  
Everyone fell silent.  
"No...look!" they stared into the Blizzard ahead and a figure was approaching them.  
It stopped and it was Driger, were they going crazy?  
Was it Hypothermia and they were about to all die?  
"Young ones...we must leave this environment...summon your spirits!"  
"Draciel"  
"Dragoon!"  
"Dranzer!"  
"COME OUT!" they managed to say but the spirits appeared.  
"Quickly, we have to get them out of here" Driger spoke to the others, they nodded.  
Draciel turned out not to be useful so returned to its chip.  
But Kai and Kenny rode on Dranzer, Tyson and Max rode Dragoon, Hilary got Driger.  
The Spirits knew there masters were in peril if they were not saved.  
"We need to go to Ivdel Dranzer"  
"That is where we are taking you...like you we will for young Ray's rescue and Driger knows now exactly where Ray is"

* * *

Finally after twenty minutes the buildings of Ivdel came into view.  
"Look!" Tyson yelled.  
"We will be there soon Tyson" Dragoon said to the boy on his back.  
"Guys...I think were going to be ok!"  
"You would not be alive now if Driger hadn't come" the Phoenix squawked.  
"Your right...we owe Driger!"

Soon enough the Bird bitbeast's landed just outside the Village.  
"Thank you Driger" they said to the Tiger.  
"You are most welcome...I must go now, I will be back later"  
"Go? Go where?" The tiger said one word or more likely a name but the wind was too strong.  
"Ray" The Tiger started running off and turned into light before vanishing off into the Blizzard.

* * *

"Make it stop!" Ray screamed, his eyes tight shut, his fists clenched and fingers dug into his palm, lightly drawing blood.  
Tears running down his face and dropping to the ground, he was clenched up into a ball.  
Scientists were testing how his body would react to different strengths of electricity, the weird liquid inside the tank intensified the pain.  
"PLEASE...STOP!"  
"Shut off the power".  
Ray's body went limp, his fists relaxing slightly.  
Tears still streaming

* * *

.  
He looked up, when he felt something nudging his arm.  
"Dri...ger?"  
"Yes, it is me" Ray rolled onto his back and stared up to the Tiger.  
"Are they safe?" Driger nodded and Ray breathed a sigh of relief.  
"Kai and Kenny are the most unwell" Ray's eyes widened.  
"Ill?"  
"Severe hypothermia I believe Humans call it with a lot of frost bite"  
Ray couldn't believe it, he got a warm feeling inside.  
His friends were risking there lives to save his, they were true friends and Ray always knew he was lucky to have them.  
Ray started crying again.  
"What is it?" but this wasn't pain, it was happiness and joy.  
Happy that they were still coming and Joy to the fact he had true friends.  
"Power, half it...if we do that again, we could kill the subject, ready with the medical kit"  
"Yes"  
"Power ...NOW!" Ray once again screamed out as electricity flowed through his body, but now the tank contained more water and the electricity was being put into the tank and connected with Ray.

* * *

Atlast the Breakers found a B+B where they checked into.  
The owner called for a doctor and went to there room.  
All were an inch from certain death so the room was heated up to the max.  
Driger returned like he promised.  
"Driger?" Tyson asked.  
"I am here to tell you that tomorrow we rescue Ray, I know where he is and the base he is in.  
In that base Ray and the others are human Guinea pigs, Ray has nearly died three times due to there sick experiments and he is a psychological wreck, when he is freed, there might be signs of mental damage but the severity is unknown.  
Ray has lost it a few times, he feels claustrophobic, trapped in his own body"  
They were shocked to hear what Driger had told them.  
"He told me to give you a message...I thank you from the most bottom of my heart my dearest friends, I am so happy you are going to finally free me.  
Now you are my only hope, please get here soon as I don't think I can last any longer"

Author notes

Beywriter: Well, looks like this fic is nearly over (sad face)  
Tyson: Next chapter...well you can guess what's going to happen.  
Max: But, here's the important thing...Beywriter is not going to write any more chapters of this fic...ITS OVER  
Ray: Please review, its a crime not to and we want you to know what you think of this fic? huge thanks from me to Lirin Sama for her reviewing


	28. In Soviet Russia

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if i discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

Ray: wow I wonder how many people actually fell for it?  
Beywriter: looking at our usual and only regular reviewer...1  
Ray: :( anyway, on with the story...

**Beyblade X revolution**

Surprisingly enough Tyson was up at the crack of dawn.  
He was nervous about later so he couldn't sleep.  
Tyson tossed and turned in his bed, this woke up the blond blader.  
"What's up?"  
"Oh sorry Max, I can't sleep...I'm worried...I got a bad feeling, I'm not sure why though"  
"Its probably nothing" Max sat up.  
Hilary, Kenny had the other bed and the lone Phoenix took the sofa bed.  
It actually wasn't a sofa bed, he just put covers on it and called it a bed.  
The blond ran a hand through his unruly blond hair and scratched his head.  
"Don't worry, Ray and Daichi will be safe by dinner tonight" On queue, Tyson's stomach rumbled.  
"I think someone was listening" Tyson joked and both boys laughed quietly.

Tyson looked at his clock, it said 5:22 am.  
"Wow its early, we need sleep so we can rescue them.

Four hours later Tyson is stuffing his face with everything in reach, Max had to guard his plate from Tyson, all the worry gremlins were gone.  
"When do we go for the rescue?" Kenny asked making talk as the black hole continued its rampage of his plate.  
"We need a plan"  
"Tyson shut up and stuff your face" Kai replied.

After breakfast the White tiger came back.  
"We must go soon" Driger told them lying on the bed

"Don't we need a plan first?"  
"I have worked out a plan"  
"Do tell" Max encouraged the tiger.  
"The plan is to sneak in to the base, Dragoon will fly you in fast above the fence, you will sneak in to the main facility, and get to the labs, get them and get out"  
"Seems simple...too simple" Tyson thought aloud

"It can be but there are guards all over, you will need to get disguises and I know my way around the base easily...it helps if your a spirit"

So now they were walking, off into Siberia with Driger in front leading the way.

The wind d backed off and the sun was now shining.  
"Ok, now you must fly, Tyson summon Dragoon"  
"DRAGOON!"

The Blue Dragon appeared.  
"Dragoon, did you hear the plan?" The blue Dragon nodded once.  
"Today we destroy the evil that is Voltaire, he will crumble" Dragoon landed and lied low so they could climb on.  
Kai was grateful as he's been limping on his right leg, he hadn't made one sound of pain even through he was crying out with pain in his head.  
"Kai, you ok?" the Blond asked, hearing a quiet whimper when his weight was on his injured leg.  
"Fine" he said quickly.  
"Ok, Dragoon, lets go" The Dragon roared and flew off, Driger running below them.

Ray hated this, when Driger wasn't there and Ray knew exactly why so he was a little happy at that fact.  
"Hurry, please" Ray suddenly got an idea, the only way to release himself from this nightmare.

"This is the only way" He reached around to his pony tail and wrapped it around his neck twice and pulled the end through the gap between his pony tail land neck.  
"he couldn't believe he was so desperate"

Driger felt something was wrong.  
"I have a bad feeling, I must go to Ray but I'll be back, keep going this direction , you'll get there soon"  
Dragoon nodded.  
"Sure Drig...get back soon!" the Champ said.  
Driger ran ahead and vanished.

Driger came back, his eyes widened.  
"Ray, this is not the answer" Ray had pulled his pony tail tight, he was strangling himself.  
"I want out" Driger came up and loosened the teen's hair with a paw.  
Driger couldn't believe that his master was about to "take the cowards way out"  
Ray gasped for air.  
"Young Ray...listen, suicide isn't the answer, I believe some humans say that Suicide is the Cowards way out, please promise me you wont do that again, your friends are four minutes out, you will be free soon"  
Ray watched the Tiger talk from where he was lying.  
Tears lit up the golden eyes.  
"Driger...I'm so...I'm so stupid, your right...I'm sorry really" Ray lied on his stomach and cried into his hands.  
"Don't worry Ray, you were desperate, your on edge" Driger gently used hi right paw and did anticlockwise wise circular motion, relaxing the crying Neko.  
Ray looked left as much as he could to the tiger and faintly smiled.  
"Thank you Driger, please promise to never tell my friends about my suicide attempt"  
Driger nodded.  
"The last thing I want is them to know I'm cowardly and suicidal"  
"No one thinks that, your stressed and on edge, your not thinking straight but soon you'll be free of this glass prison...promise you won't try it again?"  
Ray rolled onto his back, he had stopped crying.  
"I promise"  
"I must go Ray, I'm sorry" Ray nodded and the Tiger left.

"How is Ray?" the Blond called when Driger met them.  
"He is fine young Max, he awaits your arival"  
The base came up and Dragoon sped up, faster until he passed over the fence and landed.  
All of them slid of the Dragon's back.  
"Thanks Dragoon, take a rest" the Dragon roared and vanished back inside his Beyblade.  
"How do we get inside?" Max asked looking around.  
"The entrance is guarded by two Daichi clones, there are more clones inside, follow me" Driger growled and ran at the clones, they panicked and ran but Driger caught one and killed it before sniffing down the other one that was hiding close and taking care of it.  
They took the weapons from the clones and entered the base.

Author notes

Beywiter: Sorry for fooling you but we wanted to.  
Tyson: It looks like the story is nearly over  
Max: Big thanks to Lirin Sama for reviewing...why not review yourself? Its a crime not to.


	29. Ray's day

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if i discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Beyblade X revolution**

They crept silently down the corridors of the base, taking secondary corridors to avoid more people.  
"The lab is on the lower floor of the base, we cannot take the elevator or fire stairs"  
"How are we going to get down there"  
"Take a look up Tyson" Max suggested.

* * *

There were grills in the roof.  
"Oh no...no air ducts"  
"Tyson its our only chance" Kenny reasoned.  
The brunette boy sighed in defeat.  
"Let it rip!" Dranzer flew up and opened the grate.  
"How do we get up there?" Tyson asked to them.  
"I have an Idea"  
"What Maxie?"  
"If I manage to get on your shoulders, I might be able to reach up and pull myself in"  
"Better yet...what if you do that, I' can climb up and get into the vent, then Kai and we can pull you up"  
"Why not balance on my back, that will raise you alittle higher?" Driger asked  
"Perhaps Dragoon could lift us up with his tail?" the phoenix master asked.  
"Good idea, Dragoon come out please"  
Dragoon was just big enough to fit inside the corridor after resizing himself.  
"Dragoon can you lift us into the duct?" It looked up to the vent and walked forward a bit and lowered the head.  
"Climb up my back" he said.  
The group then used Dragoon as a ramp.  
"Thanks Dragoon, you can come back now" it nodded and vanished again.  
Driger had shunk its self as it led them.  
"Quietly...we must hurry"

* * *

"Sir, we have intruders in the base" a guard said down the phone to Voltaire in his office.  
"Go to condition one, all guards are ordered to search the base, put guards around the labs, every entrance, including the air system"  
"Yes sir"

* * *

A voice started echoing with a klaxon.  
Kai swore in Russian.  
"They know where here..we have to move" he said.  
"There is a ladder around the next bend"The tiger looked back at them when he talked.  
They quickly found the ladder.  
Driger shrunk even more.  
"Tyson, put me in your pocket"Tyson look puzzled for a moment but then realized that was how Driger would get down, he didn't have fingers just claws.  
Tyson got onto the ladder and he looked to Max on his right.  
"Don't...look...down" he said to the blond, Max nodded.  
There were about 6 floors to climb down and it was long and slow.  
Max's eyes were squeezed shut as he descended, his hands were sweating madly.  
"Max, stop sweating, your making it hard to grab the bars" Hilary called down.  
"Take it easy, he's scared of heights"  
"So, why did he leap out of that plane over Russia when Kai went evil?" she asked  
"You weren't even there for that" Tyson yelled.  
"I...had too...you guys were in risk, besides, if it wasn't for me we might not have pulled Kai of the ice"  
"And I'd be dead now" The Russian added.  
"Were you scared then?"  
"That jump made me scared of heights...how far to go?"  
"Not far now Max" but the Blonds foot slipped and he fell, he knocked Tyson off and they fell together, three floors, they were loudly swearing as they fell until "BANG!" the sound of a body hitting metal.  
"MAX, TYSON!" they cried, they heard cries of pain.

"I...tried to grab you and a rung but I couldn't"  
"Don't worry...Ty"

"You two ok?" Hilary asked above them.  
"Were fine" Tyson gasped.  
"DRIGER...shit, I killed Driger, Ray's gonna kill me"  
"Relax, I'm here" Tyson sighed and he looked at the Tiger.  
"Hurry, we must go" he said  
"I trust you are undamaged?"  
"Tyson's to stubborn to break bones" Max joked  
"I'm ok"Max added"  
"Good...follow".

They waited for the others to get down before they continued on.

* * *

Voltaire walked into the security control room.  
"Where are our guests now chief?"  
"We lost them on internal radar, they must be either gone or in the air vents sir"  
"Did you get them on camera?"  
"Yes sir I did...take a look at this" he pressed some buttons on the keyboard and a clip rolled.  
It showed the Bladebreakers entering and running down the main corridor.  
Voltaire's eyes nearly bulged out of his head.  
"But...it can't be...there dead"  
"Well it appears now they survived the plane crash and found there way here"  
"What are the chances of them surviving out there?"  
"About a million to one"  
"Its crazy" Voltaire's looked at the video repeating its self.  
"No sir...its a miracle"  
"Miracles don't exist, there's only one thing that helped them"  
"Sir?"  
"Luck, get Boris in here ASAP!"  
"Yes sir"  
The security chief picked up a phone.  
"Sir, can you come to the Security control room? Its an emergency" He hung up  
"Boris is on his way sir"

* * *

"Are you sure you aren't lost?" Tyson asked looking at the chibi Driger.  
"No, we are not lost, the lab is a far walk" Driger turned a corner and looked down the grating.  
"Where here" The grate looked down into the lab.  
There were a lot of guards and scientists in the room.  
"There are to many people in the room"  
"We have to get them out...but how?" Tyson thought aloud  
"I have an idea" Kai removes the grate to the corridor and sees a fire alarm button.  
"LET IT RIP!" the blue Beyblade hit its target and returned to Kai's hand.  
Kai smirked as the people inside ran out of the room leaving the boys behind.

Author notes

Beywriter: Kai always thinks fast  
Max: hugs from us to Lirin Sama for reviewing  
Ray: Please review, its a crime not to and you don't want to break the law do you?  
we bet you can guess whats next?


	30. A Sacrifice in vein?

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if i discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Beyblade X revolution**

They watched as the people ran out.  
"They leaving?" Kai asked to Tyson  
"Yeah...nice plan"  
"I love it when a plan comes together" Kai laughed.  
Tyson removed the grate.

* * *

"What is that alarm for?" Voltaire yelled.  
"Someone has tripped the fire alarm sir.  
"What's going on?" Boris came in fuming.  
"Someone has set off the fire alarm sir"  
"Turn of that damn noise" Boris yelled.  
Instantly the siren stopped and Boris's voice came over the PA.

* * *

They growled when they heard the Man's voice  
"Guys...we don't have a lot of time" Tyson jumped into the room and looked around, his eyes bulged and mouth dropped.  
"RAY!!" Tyson yelled.  
The others jumped down.  
Driger now full size ran at the glass twice, it cracked slightly, he went back to Ray.

* * *

"Ray, good news"  
"Wha?"  
"Look out...please" Ray stood up and looked out of the glass, his eyes lit up.  
He saw them all release there Beyblades at once.  
"Oh, NO!" they bounced off barely scratching the glass.

* * *

"Rats, how are we going to do this?" Tyson picked Dragoon up again.  
They tried three more times.  
Driger appeared and helped with the effort despite his now aching shoulder.  
Even Driger's Tiger claw attack failed also his Gatling claw.  
Finally the glass began to break and fall to the floor.  
The green fluid fell onto the floor  
Ray's limp body was being pulled with it, the tubes snapped as Ray fell.  
Kai knew that if Ray's body made contact with the sharp huge amounts of glass on the floor Ray would be seriously injured or killed.  
"RAY!" Kai moved as fast as he could to catch the teen, he nearly slipped on the fluid.  
Ray gently fell into Kai's arms and his legs buckled but Kai had his arms just below Ray's so he stopped the boy from falling.  
"Nice catch Kai!" Tyson praised.  
"We think someone's coming" Kenny turned around.  
Ray was actually lighter than he'd expected.  
Kai set the boy on the table so he could adjust how he held the boy.  
He carried the boy bridal style.  
"We need a service elevator...NOW!" Kai yelled.  
"Very well, Driger started moving fast, they ran as fast as they could.  
"This better be the real thing" he thought.  
"Its here" Max pushed the button.  
"Come on" Kenny said.  
The doors opened as guards came around the corner.  
"FREEZE" they yelled and fired.  
Kai pressed "G" and the doors closed.

* * *

The chief put the phone down and looked at Boris and Voltaire.  
"Sirs, I have bad news...the Bladebreakers are escaping" they looked at the chief.  
"If you want a job done, you do it yourself" He pulled out and loaded the same gun that he killed Kai's parents with.  
"The gun that killed his parents...will kill him, Boris go to the other exit, cover it and tell me if they come your way"  
Boris nodded,  
"Yes Voltaire"

* * *

The lift reached the top level.  
Tyson and Max had the two weapons.  
Max at front, Tyson at back.  
"The main exit is close" Driger said.  
"Not...so...fast" Voltaire came out of a door and put a gun to Kai's head.  
He froze.  
"Don't even think about it or your friend is byebye"  
"You wouldn't kill your own Grandson"  
"I killed his father and mother, my own blood, your not escaping today, surrender the boy to me or I will kill you"  
Voltaire hadn't noticed Tyson, since Tyson was back a couple of feet.  
"Give me the boy Kai or you will pay the price"  
"Go to hell" Tyson shot Voltaire but not killing him.  
"GO!"

* * *

Kai yelled.  
"Tyson, take Ray, I have a score to settle"  
"He's all slimy"  
"Take him" Kai put Ray into Tyson's arms and pushed him away.  
Tyson took one look at Kai before turning and running.

* * *

Tyson caught up to them.  
"Where's Kai?" Hilary asked.  
"He said he had a score to settle"  
They heard a bang.

* * *

"Hello Grandfather" Kai spat at Voltaire and aimed his gun at Voltaire's head.  
"Tables have turned now, haven't they?" Kai picked up the weapon.  
"Your not going to kill me are you Kai?"  
"Lets see...you caught my friends and held them against there will, you killed my parents and stole there money from me, plus you were going to kill me...so yeah I'm going to kill you...any last words?"  
"You will never escape Kai" Kai laughed.  
"goodbye grandfather, you wont be missed"  
BANG.  
Kai fell to the floor, pain running through his back.  
"If you had killed me Kai, you will see that I'm a clone...right now the real Voltaire is killing your friends"  
Kai gasped in pain as Boris put his gun to Kai's head.  
"Bye Kai"

Author notes

Beywriter: Cliffhanger  
Ray: Will Kai die or live?  
Tyson: Thanks to Lirin Sama for her reviewing!  
Max: Please review, its a crime not to, it makes us happy!


	31. Judgement day

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if i discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Beyblade X revolution**

Hello Grandfather" Kai spat at Voltaire and aimed his gun at Voltaire's head.  
"Tables have turned now, haven't they?" Kai picked up the weapon.  
"Your not going to kill me are you Kai?"  
"Lets see...you caught my friends and held them against there will, you killed my parents and stole there money from me, plus you were going to kill me...so yeah I'm going to kill you...any last words?"  
"You will never escape Kai" Kai laughed.  
"goodbye grandfather, you wont be missed"  
BANG.  
Kai fell to the floor, pain running through his back.  
"If you had killed me Kai, you will see that I'm a clone...right now the real Voltaire is killing your friends"  
Kai gasped in pain as Boris put his gun to Kai's head.  
"Bye Kai"  
Kai squeezed his eyes closed waiting for the light.

* * *

Time slowed down.  
But there was another bang.  
A heavy weight fell on Kai, there was another bang.  
"Kai...lets blow this joint"  
"Tyson?"  
"I heard the gunshot so I came back...man did I just kill the real Voltaire?"  
"No...he said the real Voltaire is...we gotta go"  
"What Kai?"

* * *

"He said the Voltaire and Boris clone are off to kill our team"  
But they were doing something completely different.

The rest had got to a truck and where waiting for Tyson and Kai to escape, luckily it was a laundry van so Ray was wrapped up warm in the clean sheets.  
They were worried, they had tried to wake the boy up but they couldn't.  
Ray just stayed in his coma.

Ray fought his body but nothing moved.

* * *

Tyson was lost now.  
"I thought the exit was this way" they were nowhere close to the exit.  
"Tyson..." Kai sighed as they crept the corridors.  
They snuck up behind two guards and killed them, they took the Tala and Brian clone's uniform and weapon.  
"Atleast we have a disguise now" Kai said lightening the mood but little did they know something big was about to happen.  
"I can't believe I'm lost...Kai, do you know the way?"  
"Are you kidding? I've never been here in my life!"  
Each corridor looked the same to both teens.  
"A sign would help"

* * *

Deep in the base the real Voltaire and the Boris clone were in a high security room, standing in front of a large cylinder object with a pointed end.  
There was a nuclear symbol on the side.  
"Are you sure sir?" Boris asked  
"Alot of innocent people will die"  
"I do not care of there insignificant lives my friend, at least the Breakers will also die...slowly in the after effects"  
"Yes sir"  
"Activation of Nuclear warheads is authorized, disable warhead safeties...Boris take your firing key and put it in the firing lock" Boris did and they turned there keys clockwise.

A green button lit up.  
"Warhead armed sir"  
"Do it" Boris pushed a button, a timer started counting down...five minutes.  
The bomb was left there from the cold war but it was still very much active.  
It will destroy a radius of 100 miles in two seconds.  
The Demolition Boys and Daichi were loaded onto a waiting Jet, a lift took Boris and Voltaire up to the jet.  
Once they were on, the pilot took off and the Jet went to supersonic instantly.

* * *

Red lights now flashed everywhere.  
A voice in Russian echoed.  
Kai stopped dead.  
"What?"  
"Nuke...five minutes"  
"WHAT!" Tyson screamed.  
"Calm down Tyson"  
"I'm sorry but I'm going to panic if there's a ticking nuke under my feet"  
Kai grabbed Tyson's right wrist and pulled him.

Soon Kai found an emergency exit.

"Tyson look".  
"What?"  
"EXIT!"  
Tyson and Kai started running, following the exit signs.  
"Where going to be ok Ty"  
"Tyson cheered as they found the emergency door but it was sealed shut.  
"NO!"  
"Tyson...calm down"  
"How can you stay so calm?" inside Kai was cracking...he was scared but adrenaline kept him going.  
"Beyblades!"  
"Four minutes, twenty seconds!" The voice said and Kai translated.  
"3, 2, 2, LET IT RIP!" there Beyblades flew off and hit the door, thry got to work on cutting on the huge thick door.  
"DRAGOON!"  
"DRANXER!" There Beyblades cut through the locks and hinges, slowly.  
"DRAGOON...HURRY!" He cried.  
The door became loose and they pushed it open.

* * *

Kai and Tyson burst out the emergency exit and saw Max in the front passenger seat.  
"We gotta move, we got 3:4o till the end of the world" The engine was running.  
Kai floored it, the truck burst through the gates.  
"What is going on?" Hilary asked.  
"Nuke" Tyson turned to face her, a tear ran down his cheek.  
"A what?" Max asked  
"Nuclear bomb!" Kai said  
"Its been an honour to be your friends and team-mates" Tyson said.

* * *

In the base, a robotic voice counted down.

"5...4...3...2...1..." a 100 mile circle radios was instantly obliterated.  
The Bladebreakers were only 2 and a half away.

Author notes

Beywriter: Has the obvious happened?  
Max: So...we dead?  
Tyson: I don't feel dead  
Ray: Please review this over the top ridiculous ending...stay tuned in the future for the up coming squeal  
Beywriter: Thanks to Lirin Sama for reviewing...stay tuned for "Beyblade X-Revolution 2"


End file.
